


When in Bucharest

by Carabriikase



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Shy Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, bucky is a little stalkery, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabriikase/pseuds/Carabriikase
Summary: Darcy is stressed from being so close to graduating and starting her new job with the Avengers. While studying in the Village Museum one day when she hallucinates the allusive Winter Soldier. Or does she?When she signed up for some internship looking at stars, she did not sign up for all of this shit, but it might just be worth it.Not a slow burn, but rated explicit for later chapters.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 76
Kudos: 249





	1. Village Museum

“Buna Ziua, Darcy!” A woman called out as Darcy stepped off of the tram. She headed to the cart the woman called from. She exchanged pleasantries before buying a coffee from her cart, and making her way toward Herăstrău park. 

The afternoon sun was bright, and her bag was heavy. Darcy had the whole weekend with no plans except homework, and she was thrilled. 

Her internship with Jane had run it's course, and Darcy did have a degree to finish, so Thor pulled a few strings, and those strings pulled some strings, and before she could finish packing the lab, she was enrolled as a senior at the University of Bucharest. 

She was close enough to Jane to be nearby if anything happened. They were both still dealing with the aftermath of London, and really New Mexico even. They leaned on each other in their weak moments, celebrated each other in their strong. 

Darcy had a job offer waiting for her with Natasha Romanof when she graduated. Junior vice-coordinator of operations or something like that. Darcy was pretty sure Nat made up the title as Thor grinned at her from his spot by Darcy's side. She was also pretty sure that the title was just jargon for overpaid science wrangler. 

She was just a little over a month away from that job, and mountains of homework stood in front of it. 

She found one of her favourite spots in the Village Musuem, near the church. She was lucky enough that there were barely any people here today. She was able to get through most of her work load before another person wandered near her. She almost didn't notice him; she certainly didn't hear him. She reached over into her bag to grab a bottle of juice, and saw him there, standing a few feet away, holding a book. He was wearing a dark jacket and gloves, odd considering the warmth of day. 

She spent enough time around super heroes to know that he had done his share of fighting, and he was definitely packing. She guessed at least two guns, maybe a few knives. Nat would be proud. 

She flexed her leg to feel the weight of her own gun in it's holster, her heartbeat slowing by a fraction. He looked up at her then, as if he could hear her anxiety. 

She swallowed the shout that came to her lips when she saw his face, a weak gasp the only noise that escaped. She reached for her gun, but when she looked up, he was gone. 

Darcy gathered her things as fast as she could, and did all but run from the park. When she was back in her apartment, behind locked doors, and a fully functional Friday enabled security system, did she let herself say it. 

“I just saw the Winter Soldier.” She choked out. “Friday, call Jane. Wait- Ask Jane to come over ASAP, and activate panic protocols.”

She devolved into gasping sobs, allowing Friday to coo at her, and direct her breathing. Grateful the programming was already warming cocoa for when she was able to function again. 

When Jane arrived, Darcy was on her couch, wrapped in a soft blanket, two cups of cocoa and a carton of ice cream on the table. 

“Darcy, what happened?” Jane asked softly, ducking into the blanket herself, and pulling her friend into a hug. 

“I don't know. I was fine. But I was in the park, and I hallucinated or something, but I saw Barnes; the Winter Soldier.”

“That's ok. I saw Malekith everywhere I turned for almost a year. You're so close to graduation, it makes sense that you would be triggered from the stress.”

“It just felt so real. And why would I see him of all things?” Darcy laughed darkly, “I used to see ol' Laser face sometimes, sometimes that ship is just sitting in my shower window. 

“But the dude I had a history crush on in the eighth grade, that turned out to be the guy I had a problematic crush on when studying espionage with Nat? What the hell does he have anything to do with my trauma?”

“Once I ran about six miles from the lab because I thought the Chitauri were chasing me. It doesn't have to make sense. We weren't involved in a lot of what the Avengers fought, but we were still near it, we were still effected.” Jane began toying with Darcy's hair. “We'll take tonight. Watch British game shows on youtube, eat our weight in sugar, and then tomorrow you can go back to working your ass off.”

Darcy agreed, mostly because she was a full series behind on Taskmaster.


	2. A Night at the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to help Darcy's stress levels with a spa day and the Opera. Jane has science, and ditches, so Darcy enjoys her day alone....until she isn't alone.

“I just can't make these numbers make any sense, I can't make it, but please, please, go. I'll feel terrible if you don't go.” Jane told Darcy over the phone.

“I don't want to go to the Opera alone, Jane. That's embarrassing.”

“It's a private box, with it's own private entrance. The only way anyone will know that you're alone, is if they look up into that specific box, and then they're the weirdos staring into a private box. C'mon, Thor already sent that gorgeous gown, you have an appointment at the spa.”

“Fine, but I'm getting a wax on Stark's dime as well.” Darcy said after a long sigh. “I love you, good luck with your science.”

“I love you, too.”

Darcy hung up and grabbed her bag as she headed out to her appointment. She wasn't sure how Nat expected her to hide a gun on her body when she was naked and being rubbed down, so she just put it in her purse.

Thor had planned an entire day for the two of them after hearing about Darcy's freak out last week. A whole day at the spa, hair and makeup, topped off with a private box at the Bucharest Opera.

She knew it was Stark paying for the whole thing, so she chose the most expensive option at every chance. She took a selfie when getting her butt crack waxed to send to the entire Avenger's compound. Not showing anything explicit, of course, that would be inappropriate. Just the ridge of her butt under the towel, and the masked lady holding a used wax strip.

Tony and Nat would get a kick out of it. Thor would roar with laughter; she had explained the concept to him one day when she wanted to embarrass Jane.

Rodgers would blush ten shades of red, and probably one of green. He always got embarrassed with her openness, despite being a hell of a flirt without even trying. The last time they had been at an Stark Relief Fund event, the press had reported that the two were an Item after their shameless flirting all night. She wasn't interested in him that way, and neither was he. Nat had pushed it for a minute, but quickly gave up. They were just comfortable with each other. Something that was hard to find when they had been through the shit they had seen.

As she was getting her hair styled, she started to receive her replies, which were about as she expected. Nat gave a thumbs up and a peach emoji, Tony sent a high five emoji, quickly followed by asking how to explain to the accountants why that was charged to the expense account. 

Rodgers sent a gif of a grumpy looking old man threatening to spank her if she didn't behave.

 _Don't threaten me with a good time, Cap._ She sent off.

_Can you ever just do something private and keep it to yourself?_

_You're the one wanting to spank me when my pants are down, dude._

_Not what I meant. Good Lord, D._

_I REALLY want to make a joke about the holy D, but I think your frail 90 year old disposition would implode._

_Have a good night, Lewis. Wish I could celebrate with you._

_Is it so you can see my smooth butthole?_

_Good. Night._

She struggled not to crack up laughing in front of the salon full of ladies. She wondered what Thor told the others about why he set this up. She made Jane swear not to tell the others what she saw, but she figured Thor already knew. He knew better than to tell anyone else, though. Even if it was just a wild PTSD hallucination, some of them would still be obligated to follow up. Rodgers and Wilson had exactly zero leads, and had been scouring the Earth for even a simple hint of a rumour. If they heard this, they would rush to Bucharest, interrogate her, rip apart the city, and walk away with nothing but disappointment.

Rodgers talked about him sometimes. Even before finding out he was still alive. She had gone to the private party at the Smithsonian when they had reopened the Captain America exhibit. Steve had spent most of the night either performing for the press or hiding. She found him in the Howling Commando room, staring at a hologram of his old friend. She jammed the door shut-which didn't help the Item rumours- and he spent the good part of an hour telling her stories about him. She admitted to having a massive crush on him when she was in high school, to which Steve had mocked offense at it not being him.

No, he couldn't know about her hallucination. He might have become one of her closest friends, but this was to protect him from himself.

She sent one more photo of her getting her callouses shaved, as well as the bottle of polish with the colour title; Hawkeye's nest.

 _Not sure which one is more repulsive._ Nat sent her.

Back at her apartment, Friday informed her that the car would arrive in one hour. Which would probably be just enough time to get dressed.

Her dress was a little challenging to get on by herself, but she managed it, and she looked fantastic. The emerald green looked great on her, and the neckline gave a really nice view of her chest without being obscene. Her waist was perfectly hugged before it tapered into a full, swishy skirt.

She was almost sad that no one would see her in it, so she had Friday take a full length angled photo to send to the gang. She took another of the gun holster against her right leg, and the knife strapped to her left calf to send just to Nat. The woman was constantly pushing the importance of always being armed. Darcy hated it, and if she wasn't superhero adjacent, she would steadfastly refuse. But considering what her life had become, she agreed to it after being given lessons, and receiving approval from Clint that she could handle it. She still wasn't sure her mental health could handle it, but she tried to trust herself.

The driver gave her an appreciative look as she got in the car, and the usher at the back door to the theatre definitely watched her ass as she walked through the doors.

The box was spectacular. She really hoped this kind of thing would be a perk of the job with Stark. Four plush armchairs sat behind the heavy velvet curtain. It was designed that all the seats would have a fantastic view of the stage, but that the plebes below would not be able to see her unless she stood right at the front. She immediately kicked off her shoes and sighed at the butter soft carpet.

She had arrived fairly early, so she chose a chair, pulled a book from her purse, and read until she heard the pit warming up. The warm up was always weirdly her favourite part. Her heart always skipped when she heard the discordant draw of bows across strings, short bursts of horns, the soft thump of percussion. She pulled her legs under her, practically curling up in the huge chair.

About halfway through the first act, her skin started prickling. She tried to brush it off as the music affecting her. But she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Her heart started beating rapidly, her breath picking up. She quickly stood, spinning around the spot.

There he was again. Bucky Barnes was standing just steps behind her, watching her intently.

She blinked hard, shaking her head. He was still there.

“He's not here. He's not here.” She whispered to herself.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be here.” His voice sounded like he wasn't used to speaking.

“Holy fuckballs. He's real.” She gasped.

“I didn't mean to scare you. Most people don't know who I am, it's not like any group is too eager to announce that I even exist, let alone am loose. But it's pretty obvious you know who I am. I'm not here to hurt you. I don't do that anymore.” He looked down at the floor and back up at her.

“I just want to watch the Opera, and this box is always empty.”

“I'm definitely insane, either because this hallucination is very vivid, or because I believe you, and am going to say; come sit next to me.”

He mumbled his thanks, and they watched the rest of the act in silence.

“I won't tell anyone you're here. You don't have to run again.” Darcy assured him as the stage curtain drew closed. “It's not like anyone would believe me anyway. They would just tell me it's stress, and I'm imagining things. It's what I told myself.” That wasn't necessarily true, but he didn't need to know that. She still wouldn't tell Steve he was here though. If Bucky wanted Steve to know where he was, he wouldn't be so hard to find.

“Thank you.” He replied.

“We thought Hydra got you back after the fall of SHIELD. We didn't hear anything, so we just figured you went back, and they iced you.”

“That was their plan, I'm sure. Memories were starting to come back, so I went in the wind. Ended up here a few months ago, and stayed.”

“Hm. And then decided to stalk me.”

“You just keep appearing in my favourite places.”

“Excuse you, the Village Museum had been my place for ages, and this box belongs to my friends.”

“Tony Stark is your friend?” He asked, an incredulous look on his face.

“Well, not yet, but he will be when I start my job in a few months.”

“He'll be your boss.”

“Natasha Romanof will be my boss.”

“But Stark will sign your checks.”

“We all know it's Pepper Potts signing everything.”

He laughed at that. A sound he obviously hadn't made for a very long time. She loved it.

“You're studying political science?”

“Yeah. I'll be working with Nat to help coordinate missions, but mostly keep people in check.”

“That seems like quite the job.”

“Probably, but at least I'll be paid for it, instead of the eternal intern.”

“Now, there's a superhero name.”

Her laugh came much more naturally than his, but still surprised her. He was looking at her with bright eyes, little crinkles at the corners. His face was made to smile. The beard was a beautiful frame to his stretched lips. She felt the urge to lean in and kiss him.

Instead she cleared her throat and unfolded her legs. She pulled a huge bag of candies from her purse and offered him some.

She stretched out on the ground, groaning at how soft it was.

“What in the world are you doing?” Bucky asked her.

“I am enjoying this carpet. It's practically a bed.” He got up and joined her on the floor, his considerably longer body stretching next to hers.

“Do you mind if I join you on the bed?”

“Well, if I knew it would have been that easy, I would have kept my eighth grade notebook.”

“I genuinely don't know what that means.”

“Your name was written inside hearts all over it.”

“That's- I mean. That's strange.”

“We were studying the Howling Commandos. I thought you were hella hot, and decided that you were way more worthy of having a crush on than any single one of the other guys in my class.”

“I was officially dead for sixty years.”

“And yet, still legions better than any of the males around me.”

“Then you discovered what I was actually doing when you were scribbling in that notebook.”

“And yet again, still so much better than any of the boys I went to school with.”

He looked like he was about to laugh for a moment, but a dark cloud washed across his face.

“How did they get this carpet so soft?” She asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Some fancy Stark tech I'm sure.” He replied, gratitude layered in his tone. “The lights are dimming, are we going to go back to our seats?”

“I've seen this one before, there isn't a lot of movement, I just want to hear it.”

He stayed on the floor with her, both of them closing their eyes at the swell of music. Darcy was surprised by how easy it was to be around him. It was as if she had known him for so long already, they fell into conversation so easily.

A particularly emotional piece played, and Darcy found herself reaching to hold his hand. She didn't even realize she was doing it at first, but she was surprised to find that he allowed it. His gloved hand dwarfed her own, but it felt nice.

Too soon, the show was over. Bucky stood quickly, his hand ripping from where it still held hers.

“I, uh. I shouldn't be here, I need to go.” He said quickly.

“Bucky. I won't say anything. I promise.” She repeated. “I hope I see you around again.”

“I know you won't. Thank you. But I shouldn't see you again.”

She turned to grab her candy bag to offer him, but he was gone when she turned. He wasn't in the hallway, just gone.

Darcy sat back on the floor, and snapped a pic of her bare toes curling in the carpet, the bag of candy spilling out. Tony would definitely approve of her opera box antics.

As she got into the car to go home, she realized with a pang that she missed Bucky already.


	3. Village Museum redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy misses her park, and the man she met there.  
> Next chapter is smutty, pinky promise.

Darcy hadn't been back to the Village museum since the day she had seen Bucky there, but soon, she wouldn't be in Bucharest anymore, and she wouldn't have the ability to go whenever she felt like it.

She brought her tablet loading with some files with her that Nat had sent over, but she really just wanted to stroll through the buildings.

She ate a quick snack in one of the homes, imagining living in a place like it.

“Of course you're here.” She heard a familiar voice complain.

She turned around to find Bucky leaning in the doorway.

“I thought you would have fled the city.”

“You said you wouldn't tattle. I took the risk and believed you.” He pushed up from the wall and took a few steps inside. He was in a thick jacket and gloves again, a broad cap covering his face. “It seems like I placed my trust well. It's been a week, and no Avengers are tearing apart the city.”

“Well, it does take Steve awhile to do his hair. That pomade has to be just right to keep every strand in place.”

“You call him Steve. Not Captain.” He observed.

“Yeah, once I called him Mr. Rodgers to annoy him, but his ego just got a super serum boost. Mostly I call him old man.”

“So, the rumours are true.” He sounded a little questioning, slightly disappointed.

“Rum- Oh! I didn't think you would be a gossip, but I guess no one is immune to the tabloids.” She cracked a small laugh. “No, there is absolutely no truth to that. We just understand each other in a way that's hard to find when we've been through all this shit. The tabloids pick up on the tiniest things, and we never tried to deny it; that would just encourage them.”

“Good, then.” He said. “I just mean, Steve can be a lot, and the tabloids would never leave you alone if it were confirmed.”

“Aren't you toasting in that get up?” She asked, gesturing to his torso, changing the subject before they went too far into the Steve talk. “It's so warm out today, even this is almost too much.” She gestured back at her own billowy tank top and calf length leggings.

“It's better than someone recognizing me. Or someone mentioning the strange arm they saw to the wrong person.”

“Still, dude, I'd be more concerned about the weirdo dying from heat stroke than the amputee with the cool prosthetic.”

“Is this better for you?” He asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on top of her bag. She nodded her approval.

“So, is this your house? Does it remind you of when you were a little boy?”

“I'm not that old. I grew up in Brooklyn, in an apartment that's still there.”

“Sure, old man. I don't think buildings last that long.”

“There are buildings all over this city from the middle ages.” He said incredulously.

“I know, did you help build them?”

“Are you always this rude?”

“Only when I'm in a good mood.”

She realized that he had been getting closer to her, until he was standing right in front of her. She was against a wall, and he was towering one step in front of her.

“Are you always this stalker-y?” She whispered.

“Only when I'm in a good mood.” He parroted her, his voice graveled.

“Thanks for not killing me.”

“I only kill on orders, and no one sane would ever order your death.”

He took that last step forward, his head lowering, his lips hovering in front of hers, not quite touching. He was letting her make that choice, giving her an out.

It wasn't even a choice, she closed the fraction of space between them without hesitation. He pushed forward, pressing her back, her body completely enveloped between him and the wall. The Winter Soldier had her trapped, and she had never felt more safe.

His hand went to her hip, pulling her tight against his body. She hummed into his mouth, her back arching to his responding groan.

His hand slid around to her back, she felt his quirked brow when his fingers brushed the gun holstered at the small of her back. Mostly concealed by the looseness and length of her top, she had put it there, unwilling to wear jeans to cover it on her leg. There was still a thin knife tucked in to her sock.

It seemed to be working for him though, because his hand brushed past the body warmed metal to grip the back of her thigh.

There was a gasp from the doorway as a group of ladies caught them.

Darcy reached for her bag, her cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment, ready to flee with Bucky, but when she looked up, he was gone again. How did he do that? Even enhanced super soldier assassins couldn't poof into thin air.

She shoved her candy back into her bag, and realized his coat was still there. His hat was also on the ground, where it landed after falling off when he kissed her.

She picked it up and fled, the peace of her day at the park now shattered.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy returns home, frustrated and annoyed. Friday is a cool mom.

After Darcy wandered around the city for a few hours, exploring and picking up some groceries, she finally headed home. She would have to start packing soon, and selling the things that she couldn't, or wouldn't need to take with her.

_Miss Lewis, Miss Foster would like you to know that she has gone to the fjords for a few days. She will be out of reach of contact, but she will inform you the moment she returns._

“Thank you, Friday.”

_Of course, Miss._

Darcy shed her tank and her pants, throwing them into the chair in the corner, she unbuckled her holster and set it on the bookcase by the door. She debated whether her need to nap or her need to shower was greater, before deciding that a bath sounded like a good idea.

She walked through her bedroom to start the water for her bath, placing the jacket on her towel hook.

Back in her bedroom, she placed his hat on a shelf before grabbing a couple candles to burn for her bath. Something felt off. She looked around, maybe Clint had come in and moved her furniture around again. Everything looked fine, her clutter explosion seemed to all be in the same place she left it.

 _Is that where I left my Terms of Order textbook?_ She hadn't needed it since last semester, but she moved it around sometimes. She shrugged and went back to choosing candles. She had a few crackle wicks left, lilac and honeysuckle.

She pulled open her nightstand drawer, taking out her penguin. She jumped at a noise from the corner. There was a flash of metal near her closet. She must have forgotten to shut the window when she left, the wind knocked over something on a shelf.

 _Miss, the bath is full, I have shut off the water._ Friday announced.

“Thanks, Friday.” A Friday enabled tub was magical. It never got cold.

She crossed to her closet, where she left her fluffiest robe. She was all riled up after that kiss, and she needed all the vague self-care she could get.

Until she walked straight into a wall of abs in her closet. Her scream was muffled by a gloved hand before it could escape her.

“Shh. It's just me.” Bucky whispered to her before releasing her.

_Miss, I am detecting panic. Should I call for help?_

“No, Friday. I just saw rat. Thank you.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, taking a few steps back.

“A rat, huh?”

“More like a weasel.”

"He had the sense to look down, shamed. 

“I'm sorry. Earlier, those women came in and I panicked. I'm so used to not being seen, always running. I was out of there before I even processed that I moved. I came here to apologize.”

“How do you even know where I live?” She asked.

“I followed you. The day you first saw me. I had to see if you knew who I was, and if you were going to tell anyone.”

“You mean if I was going to run to my super boyfriend?”

“Yes. And then I heard you have a panic attack, and write it off as a hallucination. I figured I was safe for a little longer.”

“But then you came to my opera box.”

“I go to that box a lot. I knew it was Stark's; he has one in nearly every major theatre in the world. Other than New York and DC, they're almost entirely unused. I was deciding whether to stay behind you or leave when you turned around. I think you surprised me as much as I did you.”

“Not sure that's possible. You have a habit of scaring the shit out of me.”

“Sorry about that. I swear I'm not trying to, force of habit, I suppose.”

“Why are you hiding in my closet?”

“I didn't know if anyone would be here, or in the hall. I came in through your window, and when I heard you, it occurred to me that was creepy. I was going to loop around and try the normal way of knocking on your door, but you found me first.”

Darcy turned red, swearing a string of impressive words in three languages.

“I'm in my underwear right now.”

“You are.” He confirmed, passing her the robe that was hanging next to him.

“And holding a vibrator.” She mumbled as she slipped it into the pocket of her robe and pulling it around her.

“Yeah. I thought you were definitely catching me when that was pulled out.”

“Will you do me a favour and assassinate me right now?”

“Wouldn't that ruin your bath?”

“I wouldn't need one if someone hadn't ditched after getting me all worked up.” Her voice dropped to a husky drawl.

“That was awfully rude. Maybe I'll go assassinate them instead for daring to touch you.”

“Or maybe you could finish what you started.”

“I think I could manage that.” He whispered. He stepped back into her space, bending to catch her lips again. She slipped the fingers of one hand into his hair, her other hand resting against his muscled stomach. His hips canted forward, meeting just above her own. His arms wrapped around her waist, tucking her into his body.

She stepped backwards into her room, pulling him with her. He allowed her to move him until they were out of the cramped closet. He planted his feet, and if his arms weren't locked around her, she would have fallen over from trying to pull along a practical boulder.

His lips traveled to her jawline, down her neck. He felt the vibration of her moan against his lips as he flickered his tongue to lick against her skin between kisses.

“For an old man, you are really good at this.” Her voice barely loud enough to hear over his own beating heart.

“Age lends to talent.” He whispered back. She threw her head back in pleasure at the way his words felt against her throat.

She trailed the hand that had been rested against his stomach across his abs, running along his side, her fingertips ghosting across his pecs. Her hips twisted forward, pulling a low growl from Bucky.

“God damn, never stop making that noise.” Her breathy voice begged, bringing a smirk to his lips pressed under her ear.

“Keep moving like that, and I won't be able to stop.”

She slid her leg up to hook behind his thigh, a louder and more insistent growl escaping him. His hands dropped his hands to rest on her hips, holding her down.

“We gotta step back. I don't think I can keep myself from ripping this robe off and tossing you on that bed if we keep doing this.” His breath was heavy, his chest moving drastically.

“Wait. Isn't that the goal?” She asked, her own chest moving just as heavy.

“You sayin' you down to scream my name underneath a me?” He asked, more hopeful than teasing.

“Obviously, dude, but it won't be under you.”

“We'll see about that, I'm pretty sure I'm a little stronger than you.”

“Shut up and start tossing.” She laughed with abandon when he picked her up as if she were a bag of apples and dropped her onto the bed. He swiftly swung his legs over to pin her against the mattress. Holding her down with just his hips, he untied the sash of her robe and pulled it open. He swallowed hard as he looked at her half naked torso.

“God, it was so hard to not look at you while I hid in that closet.”

“You have permission to look all you want, but I would rather you touch.”

She placed a hand to the back of his neck when he leaned down to kiss her, her other hand finding his hip. She slipped her hand into the gap of his shirt. Her fingers toying with the bare skin along the edge of his jeans, playing across to the zipper, and pulling it down, releasing the button as well.

He snatched her hand away from him, pinning it above her head. His other hand traveled from her hip up her side, gently caressing the line of her breasts. Her hips thrust up when his thumb grazed across her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. Before she could insist on loosing the fabric, his hand dragged away, pushing her robe off even more. She choked on a gasp as his fingers slipped under the fabric covering her hips. He was so close to where she was currently on fire, she could almost cry.

Her free hand shot to his shoulder and gripped hard enough to bruise an average man. And if she had the ability to process anything other than the way he was making her body feel, she would have been quickly reminded that he wasn't a normal man, and the shoulder that she had a death grip on would never bruise no matter how hard she held. The metal underneath the shirt reacted though, the plates shifting to accept the pressure.

Once she regained control of her mind, she dropped her hand to his hip before slipping back into his shirt, splaying her fingers across his broad stomach, relishing at the feeling of his tight muscles shifting with his heavy breath.

He caught her hand again, bringing it up to be trapped with the other one before going back to explore her bare skin.

“Not fair. I'm displayed practically naked beneath you, and I can't look or touch?”

In response, he simply growled again, and ground his hips down, pushing her down against the mattress. She whimpered when she felt his erection against her heated core, the anticipation of it inside of her almost enough to make her come right then. He hooked his index finger in the front of her bra, between the cups and tugged. It was a good quality bra, but it ripped as if it were wet paper, exposing her chest. He wasted no time bringing his mouth to her stiff nipple, laving at it with fervour, his teeth scraping just a little as he pulled away to give the other equal attention.

She was a writhing, moaning mess by the time he lifted his head enough to pull the useless garment off all the way.

“God, you are amazing.” He told her, his tone worshipful, before kissing her again.

He finally shifted, freeing her as he moved down her body. He peppered kisses and nibbles along her torso until he came to her hips. Her breath stopped altogether as he slowly dragged her underwear down her legs and pushed her thighs open. The look in his eyes when they flicked back up to meet her own was desperate. He released his breath, the sensation of it against her caused her bite into her own upper arm, stifling the cry.

When he brought his mouth against her lips, her spine bent nearly in half, he had her so worked up. He had to pin her waist into the bed with one arm to keep her from writhing clear off the bed, the other snaking around one of her thighs. She suddenly realized that he no longer had her arms held above her, not that she could really reach more of him than his head and shoulders.

She carded her right hand into his long hair, cautious not to pull it out of his scalp. He left hand dug into her sheets, twisting and clawing as he worked her into a frenzy.

“Oooooh, that's so good.” She cried. He pushed his stiff tongue inside of her. It wasn't enough to fill her the way she was desperate for, but it was still good. He flexed it so that it rubbed against her burning clit at the same time ad her licked her walls. He flickered it in and out, running it across the sensitive skin below her opening. He suckled at her clit, pulling it into his mouth, licking at her outer lips. She was close to weeping when her climax slammed out of her, her body convulsing with the pulsing inside her. She did shed a tear or two as he gently licked her through it. When she settled enough to open her eyes again, he was quietly resting his head against her thigh, watching her face intently.

“Holy fuck. Are you magic?” She asked, her mind still foggy. “Like damn, that mouth, boy. I thought I was gonna die for a second there.”

“You're telling me. Your thighs had my head squeezed so tight, I thought I might suffocate before you relaxed.” He smiled softly. “Definitely worth it. A death I could be happy with.”

“Do you know my name? I can't seem to remember it.”

“How about you just scream mine, then?”

“Get inside me, and I can safely promise you I will be.”

He surged up, catching her mouth with his, letting her taste herself on him. She decided that she was definitely still hallucinating. She must have a brain tumour from dark elf exposure. Or something. This was way too good to be real.

He reached down to pull himself out of his jeans. She snuck a hand down to wrap around his dick. She shuddered at the feeling of smooth silk wrapped around solid metal. They weren't kissing anymore, both of their mouths hanging open at the sensation of her holding him. Her very small hand gave a couple slow strokes before he pulled her hand away again. She whined at the denial, but the noise quickly shifted into a choked cry as he pushed into her. Just a little at first, testing the feeling. So slowly, he pushed in more, allowing her as much freedom to stop him, or pull away, to watch her for any sign of discomfort. She was in bliss, though. The stretch he gave her burned in the best possible way. He finally slid in to the base, completely filling her, enveloped in her.

It was just right like that, and yet not nearly enough at the same time. Neither wanted to move first, both content at the feeling of just being seated together so perfectly. They moved at the same time, needing to feel the friction. Her hips twisted and thrust in rhythm with his. She brought an ankle up to hook behind his thigh to give her better leverage. His huge hand covered a breast, gently massaging, his kisses becoming stilted and desperate.

The angle they were at put her clit at the right spot to rub against him as they continued to writhe together. Too soon, and not soon enough, she was coming again, her high pitched keen shuddering out of her. He rests his forehead against hers, unable to do more than a few final, weak thrusts into her as her walls pulsed around his cock, bringing his own climax.

He collapses onto the bed next to her.

“There's water on the nightstand. I have several bottles there, help yourself.” An odd side effect of the PTSD that nobody really talks about is that the nightmares make you urgently thirsty. Some nights she woke up and chugged three bottles before calming down and a few more before going back to bed. She usually kept about six or seven there. She used to keep a pitcher of water and a cup, but that was just inconvenient to keep pouring. She also spilled it a lot. So she had invested in lots of cheap reusable bottles and filled them every day.

She drank about half of one before curling against Bucky, her head snuggling into his side, and falling asleep.

When she woke up, he was gone. She wasn't sure how long she slept, or when he left, but the bed was still warm from his body, and her room still smelled like him.

“Friday, what time is it?”

_It is twenty three fourty five, Miss._

“Thanks, Friday.”

She couldn't remember when she had come home, but the sun was starting to set. Who knew how long they had been going at it. Enough that she came more than once, and the soreness between her legs felt like he was still there.

Thanks to Friday, her bath was still warm and steaming, but she was afraid she would just fall asleep again if she got in, so she pulled the plug and took a quick shower before crawling back into her bed.

Just as Friday clicked off the lights, Darcy spotted the navy cap still resting on her shelf.


	5. Bath Tub Panic Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Darcy has a PTSD panic attack at the beginning. 
> 
> Darcy is stressed, Jane is Matronly, and Bucky is shy.

Darcy had expected her last finals week to kick her ass.

What she hadn't expected was for it to hand over her entire ass. Finals were hard enough, but the last ones she would ever take, and in a language she barely spoke was enough to put her in an early grave.

Nat had her starting the job early; mostly studying past missions, learning the subtleties of the team, groundwork that would be essential to her work.

Jane needed help packing up the lab. She claimed she didn't trust her latest lab assistant to care for the instruments like they needed. Once in the lab, Darcy fell into old habits, dedicating more time to looking after Jane than herself.

She had to pack her own apartment, as well. All she had to do was the packing- Stark was sending the Iron Legion to move everything. But it was still a pretty daunting task, and one she did NOT have time for.

And on top of all of those important, pressing things, that actually mattered, she was spending all her free thoughts on a former assassin that left her cold in bed after making her very, very hot in that bed.

Tuesday of finals week, Darcy found herself in her bathtub, fully clothed, curled in on herself. Tears streaked her face as she struggled to remember how breathing worked. Her body couldn't figure out if it needed to gulp air rapidly, or just not take in any at all. She was shaking so hard that she would definitely be sore later, but she didn't even know that she was shaking.

She couldn't hear Friday's instructions or questions over the static in her head. She didn't hear her front door crash open, or the frantic cries as Jane rushed into the bathroom. She didn't even notice the acrid scent of the sedative Jane gave her.

When she woke up, she was still in the tub, but there were several pillows and blankets, as well as a Jane with her. The tiny woman was petting Darcy's sweat damp hair, and humming.

“It hasn't been that bad for so long.” Jane whispered as Darcy stirred.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Darcy let herself cry a little.

“It's ok. I'm firing you from lab duty, though. Agent Hill is sending some of her people to help me pack up.” Jane adjusted a few pillows so that they could sit up. “I didn't tell anyone what happened, but I'm pretty sure our weekday friend relayed the info.”

“I have to tell Nat anyway. I have to get my meds adjusted, and until I can trust my reactions, I shouldn't be around combat situations.

“I'll take a few of the emergency pills, they'll get me through finals. I'll see the Avengers shrink as soon as I get stateside. I'll be good, Jane I promise.” Darcy reassured, holding her friends gaze.

“Ok. I trust you. You are the most stable unstable person I have ever met.”

“Thank you, I think?” Darcy laughed, shifting to crawl out of the tub.

“I'm going to get some real sleep. I have a three hour long exam tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes at the look Jane gave her. “I'll bring plenty of bananas, and a whole jug of water. This is the longest, but the easiest.”

Jane tucked Darcy into bed, and refilled several water bottles for her after Darcy chugged all of the ones she had next to the bed.

Darcy was exhausted, but too keyed up to sleep. She didn't have the energy to get her laptop from the living room, so she grabbed the closest book that wasn't a textbook.

She had made it through five chapters when she heard her door click. She quickly shoved her book under her pillow and closed her eyes. Either Jane changed her mind about leaving Darcy alone, or Nat had flown in to rescind the job offer in person. Either way, pretend sleep was the best option.

She didn't hear Jane's weirdly clunky, yet delicate steps, or any footsteps at all. So, definitely Nat.

“What happened out there? Are you ok?” The gruff voice asked.

Darcy shot up, her back pinrod straight.

“Are you incapable of greeting me in a normal way?” She bit out.

“I came in through the front door. Why is there blood and glass all over your front room?”

“Oh.” She simply said.

She remembered now. She had knocked over a cup while packing, and when she went to clean it up, she slipped and crashed into her glass side table, cutting her arm in the process. The blood and black glass had sent her spiraling, and she managed to make it to the bathroom before completely losing it.

“I fell while cleaning.” She told him quietly.

“Let me see. It was a lot of blood.” He moved to her bed, his knees resting against the edge. She obliged and lifted the arm that hurt, figuring that was probably the one that was cut.

He peeled up her sleeve, now caked in dried blood. He prodded gently in a few spots before disappearing into her bathroom. He came back out with damp cloths, gauze, tape, and a green tin.

He set to cleaning the area around the cut and bandaging it up.

“Will I lose it, doc?” She asked. Then she winced. “Fuck, sorry, that was super not ok to say to you. Shit.”

His eyes crinkled at the edges, the corner of his mouth curling.

“As fun as matching amputations sounds, I think you will be fine. You don't even need stitches.” He squeezed her wrist lightly and released her. “A shower probably, you have a ridiculous amount of blood.”

“Thanks, I made it myself.” She answered wryly. “What are you doing here?”

“Its good to see you, too.” He laughed. “I think I need lessons in socializing again. I don't know how things are these days, but back in Brooklyn, girls weren't too keen on being left in bed while they slept.”

“Yeah, that wasn't great for my ego.”

“I didn't think anything could crack that thick shell.”

“Vibranium arms are it's only weakness.”

“Well, I'm just in luck, then.”

He leaned forward, reaching to brush back strands of hair that stuck to her cheeks.

“I have so many memories to process, more and more all the time. Yet I can't seem to keep you from my thoughts.” He murmured, his thumb brushing her brow bone. “Being near you puts us both at risk, but I can't stop letting myself have that one more time.”

She leaned into his touch, sighing with a hint of a smile. The work fabric of his glove was soft against her face, but she craved real contact.

“I'm leaving for New York in two weeks.” She told him. “So, you get that many 'one more times' to risk.”

“I guess I'll have to make the most of that time then.” He was smiling, teasing, but he sounded sad.

He pulled her arm into his lap.

“Something else happened. You were in bed, you didn't even wash the blood off your arm.”

“I had a massive panic attack. It happens to me sometimes, after everything happened. I've had it under control for awhile, but sometimes medication can stop working, and a lot of stress can be triggering.”

“I get like that sometimes. When all the memories are too much. I can't think, I can't breath.”

“I would advise you see a doctor, and get on medication, but I feel like that would be an incredibly bad idea.”

“I'll figure it out.” He traced the edge of the bandage, his fingers strayed along her arm, finding scars, old and older. His hands found their way to her shoulders, working at the tension that sat there.

He adjusted so that he was sitting behind her more, better positioned to reach her back. She hummed and rolled over, laying down on her stomach, her head titled to still watch him.

“Not that this isn't lovely, but I'm not really into the whole leather kink.” She told him. He just looked at her with confusion. “The gloves, bud.”

“Oh. Uh-” He cut off, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Darcy lowered her eyes.

“I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, but I do know what's under there. I've even seen specs on it. Not that any of it makes sense to me, but Natasha did manage to get some files when she imploded Hydra slash SHIELD.”

He hesitated, but after a moment, he slowly peeled his gloves off. His right hand was callused and scarred, the nail on his pinky finger was missing completely. His right was lucent. The fingers were plated, shifting as he tried not to immediately hide it away. She had seen photos of it, knew that it was extremely advanced, but she hadn't expected it to be eerily life-like.

He slowly lifted it toward her, briefly pulling back before continuing. She held completely still, giving him the control he needed to be comfortable with this vulnerability.

When the metal met her skin, it was warm. The fingers flexed, sending chills along her spine. She could hear the plates along the upper arm shifting. Darcy could feel the overt strength, the power that could kill her without even trying, but the pressure against her face was gentle as a feather.

They were still for so long, the only movement was Bucky's hand caressing her face. A small smile formed, and Darcy was reminded just how perfectly he was designed to smile. His hand shifted to the back of her neck, she sighed from how amazing the simple gesture felt.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers. It was barely a kiss, more just resting against one another, but it was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. The trust and vulnerability behind the gesture made her feel things she wasn't sure she was able to process.

Darcy wasn't sure how she had started to trust a fugitive former assassin, the man who had more kills than entire armies. She knew that she trusted him with her life, though. And that the trust he gave to her was an incredible gift that she would give her own life to never betray.

As if he could read her thoughts, he pushed forward, deepening the kiss. His breath puffed out his nose as his tongue darted into her mouth, scraping against her teeth. He cradled her head as he laid her back against the pillows, looming above her.

Darcy let out a low moan as his right hand rested on her ribs, his thumb brushing against the edge of her thinly covered breast. He pushed the fabric up, giving him access to her chest. His mouth moved to lick at a nipple, sweeping the shirt off of her at the same moment.

Just as she was being worked up into a pant, he paused. He lifted his head to look at her, his dark eyes softened. Slowly, he pushed back the sleeves of his shirts, revealing up to his elbows. She lifted one of her hands, fingers splayed, and invitation for him to hold it. He did, flesh to flesh, the metal one smoothly dragging down her body.

Once again, he paused. Hand lingering at the edge of her panties. She caught him in a kiss again, her own free hand reaching to tangle in his silk soft hair.

Taking the gesture as encouragement, he slid her panties down, fingers moving to grasp her ass cheek, causing her to buck her hips up to meet his.

He traced the curve of her hip bone to her lower lips, she nearly shouted at the feel of unyielding metal ghosting against her most sensitive skin. When he plunged a finger inside her, she yelped.

He quickly yanked it out, scrambling away from her, muttering apologies.

“Fuck, sorry, no. That felt amazing. Get back here and do it again.” She told him, her body already screaming with the need for him against her.

He obeyed, holding his body above hers, his hand returning to exploring her folds, entering her slower this time. She whispered profanities at the feel of being stretched. It hadn't occurred to her the first time that he had never used his hands, but now it was obvious. He knew exactly what he was doing with them. A subtle twist of his wrist, using his thumb to flick across her clit at the same time he stroked her walls, exploring. He added a second finger, the feelings she experienced were intense. He tried to slide down her body to use his mouth, but she stopped him, keeping hold of his hair as she bit gently at his lip.

She couldn't even make words any longer, just high pitched cries, as he worked her over, keeping her just on the edge, enjoying the way she panted and jerked her body. He had her so desperate, she couldn't even focus on kissing him, he rested his forehead against hers, mouth agape. Just watching and hearing how good she felt had him close, as well.

Finally, he increased the pressure of his thumb just a fraction, and her vision went white. If he weren't so solid, she would have moved him when her body arched in ecstasy. He slipped a hand under her back to support her as she rode out her orgasm, gently lowering her back to the bed when she went limp.


	6. Damage control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead phones equal angry Nat. Charging time equals couch sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has had PTSD most of my life, it is a convoluted and strange thing to navigate. I've had episodes where any human near me sets me off even worse, but other episodes where human contact is the only thing to settle me. It's a helluva drug kids.

Bucky lay stretched out on Darcy's bed, with Darcy curled into him. He absently ran his fingers along her arm.

_Miss, you are urgently requested to contact Miss Romanov. She has made many calls, and is concerned that you are not answering._

“Please let her know I don't know where my phone is, but I will call her ASAP.”

_I will let her know, Miss._

“Thank you, Friday.”

Darcy wiggled out from under her covers, sweeping on a large sweater before wandering into her living room. She paused, picked up the black cap that he had discarded on her floor, and balanced it awkwardly on her bun.

Her phone was still sitting on a pile of boxes, dead. She had been playing music before her attack, who knows how long she had the battery working. She found a charger near her couch, and plugged in the phone.

When she looked up, Bucky was standing in the doorway.

“I should be offended that Natalia is more important than me, but she is rather terrifying.”

“I'm a little scared to turn on my phone, now. She's probably firing me.”

“I doubt that, but you could have waited longer before finding the phone.”

“I don't know, Nat is pretty much top priority. Maybe naked soldiers would come above her, but clothed ones won't ever beat her.”

Bucky looked torn between mischief and embarrassment. He moved closer to her, toying with the hem of her sweater.

“To beat Natalia is a pretty tempting offer.” He told her, his voice dropping to a whisper. He pulled of her top before meeting her in a kiss.

She draped her arms around his waist, walking them backward toward the couch. At the last moment, he spun, pulling her down as he sat on the old couch.

She eagerly swung her legs to rest on either side of his own. His wrapped her in his arms, easily circling her body. He dropped his head to bury his face in her cleavage. She rose on her knees to give him easier access. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, swirling with his tongue as his flesh hand gripped the back of her thigh.

She dropped down, grinding against his tented lap. He groaned into her neck, his fingers tightening on her thigh. She wouldn't be able to wear shorts for days, and it was worth it.

She wiggled her hands between them to open the zipper on his jeans. He allowed her to open the button, even lifted his hips to slide the pants down. She could feel his cock against the apex of her thigh, and she wanted to cry at the anticipation of how she knew it would feel inside of her.

She wrapped her hand around him, stroking slowly, pulling a guttural moan from him. He adjusted his arms, metal hand shifting to hold her thigh, flesh fingers slipping inside her. She was still dripping wet from earlier, ready to go.

She lined him up, and slowly sunk herself onto him. Their breathing became ragged as Darcy rotated her hips, lifting and falling. His hand flexed tightly on her thigh, the only sign that he was struggling to control himself. She bent back, her head tilting toward the ceiling. She put her hands on his thighs to balance herself, the thick corded muscle dwarfing her hands. He let go then, pushing his hips up to smack into her. The muscle shifted under her hands, and he had to hold her up as she melted from the sensation. He continued to thrust into her, positioning himself to be able to rub into her clit as they moved together. She slumped forward, resting her head on his shoulder, lips sucking at his neck.

She grinded against him, chasing the end to the sensations building up. She came with a cry, biting into his shoulder. His movement became stilted, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him sending over the edge himself. With a final thrust and a choked grunt, he spilled into her. They sat, tangled in each other, their breath slowly becoming even. He cradled her against his body, holding her to him as if he were afraid to crack her.

Darcy was struck by the feeling that she had only met this man a few weeks before, but she had never felt more connected to a person. Maybe it had to do with her lifelong crush on him, but she thought it was more to do with the kindness and vulnerability he showed her.

_Miss, it is my advice that you turn on your phone immediately. Miss Romanov is very worked up at this point._

“Thank you, Friday.” Darcy called. “Looks like it's my turn to leave you cold, but I'll leave you a blanket.” She pulled a crocheted afghan from the top of her couch, draping it over him.

When her phone powered on, she found sixteen calls, twenty texts, and eight voicemails from Nat. There were even four texts from Rodgers.

She skipped checking any of them, and just called Nat right away.

“What the FUCK, Lewis. You need to have your phone at all times. What if there was a major mission? What if there was an emergency? What if someone was sent after you?”

“I'm sorry?” Darcy tried.

“Sorry? You need to get used to being a part of a major profile defense team. I'm reprogramming your Friday settings. Full surveillance.”

“NO!” Darcy exclaimed, her eyes darting to where Bucky was dozing on her sofa. “When I signed on for this, we all agreed to limited capabilities. You would have to update the hardware anyway, and you're going to have it all torn out soon anyway.”

“Fine. But if she tells me that you are losing your gods damned mind and I can't get a hold of you again, I'm bringing the entire team to bring you home. I was worried.”

“I'm ok. I'm adjusting meds, and I'll see the shrink as soon as I get back to New York. Jane was here, I just have to get through the next few days, and I'll be back to bouncing.”

“I still don't like it.”

“You don't have to. You just have to trust me.”

“Do you know who you're talking to? Trust isn't a thing that I feel.”

“Fine, you just have to believe in me.”

“I might be able to manage that.”

“Go shoot some targets. I'm sure Rodger's bulletproof ass is somewhere around.”

She hung up to the sounds of Nat's soft laughter.

She deleted all the messages from her without looking, terrified of the things Nat said. Then she checked Steve's.

_Are you good?_

_Please let me know if you're safe._

_I'm getting worried here, Nat is about to round us up to retrieve you._

_D, please don't make me come._

She chuckled softly before replying.

_Aw, Cap, you make it way too easy. I'm almost ashamed to make a joke about coming on your D. Almost._

_Also, please stop calling me D. Those jokes are getting boring._

_Maybe watch out, too. I might have suggested Nat shoot you in your vibranium solid buttcheeks._

“That wasn't so bad, now was it?” Bucky mumbled from behind her.

“Not until Rodgers tries to kill me for this.” She said, passing over the phone. Bucky snorted.

“I'll defend you against him. I know who he is now, so I won't underestimate him.” He frowned as he read the messages. “And, I'll kill him if he tries to take you up on the offer of his D. I think I might be a little possessive of you now.”

“Wait till you see all the tabloids that are going to start coming out once we're working together. You might just blow your cover the first time we're seen outside the tower together.”

He shifted to hold her waist, the blanket falling to the side, revealing his thighs. Darcy watched, admiringly.

“Although, I'd rather just blow you.”

“How about we clean up this mess, then we go take a nap. You did just have a major panic attack.”

Darcy puffed a breath of annoyance, but moved to her kitchen, gathering her broom and dustpan, and vinegar bottle. She passed them to him, and walked toward her room.

“I better not wake up to you gone again.”

“I wouldn't dare.” He assured her.

A few minutes later, he entered her room, once again dressed, but his sleeves still pushed up. He lifted the covers, sliding in next to her.

“Don't let me sleep too long. I still have to study. I have a huge test tomorrow, two on Thursday, and then a small presentation on Fr- the day after that.” She recovered with a wince.

“It would be nice if Stark named his AI something that wasn't a commonly used word.”

“How does that work. You mentioned there was a modified version for you.”

“Yeah, I didn't really like the thought of being watched constantly. She is designed to keep a watch on my vitals all the time, she can tell when I'm having an attack versus exercising, or other vigorous activity. She doesn't really notice anyone else in my apartment, unless I tell her to. Other than watching my heartrate, she's virtually asleep unless I say her name, and she goes back to sleep when I tell her 'thank you'. Nat and Stark can override her to send me messages, but she only listens to my response after she finishes talking.

“I know that when I move into the compound, it'll be different, but I needed to dip my toes before I had an invisible bodyguard twenty-four seven.”

Bucky adjusted his head, pressing hips lips to her forehead.

“Rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours to study.”


	7. Amandine and plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy aces her test, and Bucky finally gets some plums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update.   
> I know most of you are quarantined right now, and I wish I had the time to give you ALL the entertainment, but I am "essential" at both of my jobs, and busier than ever.   
> Stay safe, and stay as allusive as Bucky if you are able.  
> Once this is over, I'll maybe remember to delete this note, but if not, in 2023, y'all know what I'm talking about, and I'm sorry for the flashbacks.

True to his word, Bucky had gently woken her up after about two hours. He had set her up on the sofa, several notebooks around her, and a couple texts. He brought her snacks, he carefully packed up the things on her shelves that she couldn't reach, but mostly, he watched her. She was fully engrossed in her notes, making notes on her notes in another notebook. She would flip open a text every so often, mutter something, and make more notes.

He was fascinated watching this process. He had to snap her attention away when he brought her water or crackers. She had laser focus, something that was invaluable, but rare on the battlefield. He hoped that she would never use that ability under fire, but he knew that she would be flawless at it.

He had to pull her away to eat a real meal, and go to sleep.

When she left the lecture hall the next afternoon, she reached for her phone to text Bucky, only to realize she didn't have his number. She doubted he even had a phone.

Instead, she sent a group text to the team and copied it to Jane.

_Crushed that test like it was Loki, and I was the other guy._

Darcy tossed her keys on the table by her door, deciding if she wanted to do more packing now, or after she showered. She decided a shower before bed sounded good, and headed into the living room.

She dropped her phone when she saw the state of the room. Boxes were stacked all along the walls, the only things remaining unpacked were her furniture, a blanket, and the things she needed for her remaining finals.

Just as she was picking up her phone to call Jane, there was a knock on her door.

Bucky stood on the other side, hat pulled low, shoulders pulled in. She quickly opened the door, and let him.

“Look at you, learning how to not scare the shit out of me. I'm so proud.”

“I was debating just hiding in your closet again, but this seemed like more fun.”

“You have a weird definition of fun.”

“I've been on ice or brainwashed for seventy years, I think it's warranted.” He stepped forward to pull her into a short kiss.

“I brought you food. Găluște, amandine, joffre cake, and in case you wanted something actually nutritional, cabbage rolls, and shish kebabs.” He lifted a large canvas bag, her mouth watered at the smells coming from it.

“You are a gift. I'm starving.” She snatched the bag, and brought it to the kitchen, unpacking the various boxes. She immediately popped a piece of amandine into her mouth, closing her eyes as she savoured the rich chocolate.

Bucky pulled two plates from her open cupboards, and piled them full of kebabs and cabbage rolls.

“You still have studying to do, I believe.” He told her, handing her a plate. “Eat first, then you get two hours, then desert.”

“Are you my mother now?”

“Considering what we've been doing, I certainly hope not.”

“Ew.” Darcy threw at him as she walked over to the couch to eat. “When did you pack up my entire living room; by the way?”

“I managed to get most of it while you were studying. I got the rest after I put you to bed.”

“You really didn't have to do that.”

“It was one less thing to cause you stress. It gave me an excuse to be here with you.”

“At this point, I don't think you need an excuse, but by all means, feel free to pack my kitchen while I study.” She smiled at him as she ate a chunk of lamb.

Once she finished her plate, she dove into studying. Like the night before, Bucky watched her while he packed. He carefully wrapped dishes in paper before stacking them in boxes. There wasn't much to pack, other than a few mismatched dishes, and a lot of coffee and tea.

Once he packed away all but a few cups, a bag each of tea and coffee, and all of her water bottles, he joined her on the couch.

She absently lifted her hand to play with his hair, not taking her eyes from her book. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment with her.

When he finally pulled her away from her books, she protested, arguing that she needed to go back a chapter, she needed to look at a different notebook.

“I guess you don't want any joffre cake, then.” He said, handing a book over.

“Oh, you rat bastard.” She swore, rushing to the kitchen for a slice of dense chocolate. He stepped behind her, his arms going around her. He chose a piece of găluște.

“My mom used to make this when I was a kid. Her mother lived in this city before immigrating to New York.”

“My history book never told me that.” She teased.

He kissed the back of her shoulder, his now empty hands pulling her hips back against him.

“I am eating chocolate right now.” She argued.

“You can keep eating all the chocolate you want. I just want to eat something else.”

She made an involuntary noise at his words, her arms dropped to the counter to support herself as Bucky went to his knees, pulling her leggings down with him.

She stuffed a piece of amandine in her mouth to keep from screaming when he licked a solid stripe between her thighs. He traced a hand up the back of her thigh, his nails digging into her thick ass cheek. With his other hand, he pressed a thumb against her clit, sliding his ring finger inside of her.

He held her up with one hand supporting her ass as her knees nearly gave out more than once as he sucked and licked at her. He added another finger, scissoring them against her walls. He alternated his tongue between fucking into her, and flickering across her. He moved his hand from supporting her ass to roll her nipple between his fingers, his elbow pressing firmly into her side.

She came with a strangled cry, allowing herself to drop onto the floor and into his lap.

They lay on the floor, tangled in one another, kissing and giggling.

“When you pack my bathroom, please leave the good towels out. I need a shower every time you leave.”

Bucky started to say something but it was lost to Friday's voice.

_Miss, I have been asked by Miss Foster to inform you that Miss Romanof has arrived at the lab, and they will be on their way here shortly._

Bucky was on his feet instantly, clearing the food, and any evidence of his presence. He pulled Darcy tight to his body, kissing her deeply, taking her breath away.

“I'll be back, I promise.” He placed a light kiss against her forehead, before peeking into the hallway, and disappearing into the staircase.


	8. Baby sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Darcy fight and make up, Darcy gets new jewelry.

Darcy paused in her doorway, giving herself five seconds, letting the sting of him fleeing settle in. Then she slowly shut her door, and jumped into the shower.

Out of the shower, she tied her thick curls into a bun, and wrapped it all up in a cotton scarf. She dressed in grungy sweats and two bralettes. She had no sooner settled in to the couch with her books, than she heard Jane's soft knock.

“C'mon in.” She called, unfolding her legs and getting up.

Jane walked into the apartment, familiar enough that she was aware without thinking of the furniture. Behind her, Nat glided through with grace, not familiar with the layout, but still aware of every flake of dirt.

“Hey, Natasha. Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but uh, whatcha doing in my apartment?”

“I don't like it when my people don't answer me, it makes me itchy.”

“I called you back! You said you believed in me!”

“I did not. I said I might be able to manage it. I wasn't able.” Nat looked into the kitchen, at the boxes stacked against the island. “You managed to get a lot of packing done.”

“Yeah, there's this app that you can hire people to do tasks for you. This really hot dude came over and packed a lot of stuff for me.” Darcy told her. Neither statement was a lie, they just didn't have anything to do with the other. “I didn't answer you after a panic attack, so you fly to Bucharest to check up on me? That's some major helicopter mom-ing.”

“I am not your mom, I am your boss. I needed to check on my team members. I had to be in Moldovia anyway, this was just a close stop.”

“You didn't need to stop at all. How am I going to do my job with the Avengers if I have you hovering all the time?” Darcy moved to stand in front of Nat, her anger rising.

“I will not hover, I'm not doing that now.” Nat squared off to Darcy's planted position. “I consider you a friend now, Darcy. Steve calls you his sergeant, and the world thinks you're dating. You had a major panic attack, one that according to Friday, could have very well killed you if she wasn't in place. In case no one has made you aware, I'm a little paranoid. I had to see that you were safe myself.”

“I have had one episode in months, Natasha. I allowed myself a moment, and that moment became a little more intense than I thought it would. Set backs are expected in my condition, the longer I work at it, the easier it will be.” Darcy took another step forward. “What happens when I have to go into the field? Or I'm halfway across the world, and you're deep in a mission?”

“Darcy, I-”

“No, Natasha. I asked you to believe in me.” Darcy's voice caught at the last words. “I told you that I was ok, I gave you my plan, and I asked you to believe in me. I thought that we were good, and I had a great day, and then you showed up here anyway.

“I know you said you don't trust, but I can't do what you hired me to do if you don't give me a little bit of trust.” She stepped back then, not ready to let go of the anger, but a little afraid of being so close.

“Darcy, I was scared when you didn't call me back.” Nat's voice was soft. “Once I get shaken, it's not easy to let it go. I wasn't happy when Jane decided to come to Bucharest, this city isn't the safest for you two. I was especially not happy when you insisted on limited surveillance. But I respected that you needed your privacy. My mind went to a very dark place. You were in a very vulnerable position, Jane told me that she had left, and Friday couldn't tell me what was happening.

“I was terrified that you had been found, and this was the perfect chance to take you. I had to come see you to settle my own fear.”

Darcy backed down fully at this.

“I'm still mad.” She told Nat.

“Me too.”

“But I forgive you.”

“Me too.” Nat smiled. “I do believe in you, Darce. I know that you are more than capable of doing this job. There's a lot going on right now, and I'm on edge. I'm sorry I channeled that to you.”

“I get it, but I promise, I will find a way to make sure you know if I'm in danger.” Darcy pointed upward, “She's programmed to tell you if I shoot my gun. Even if I can't ask her to tell you, I can still shoot.”

“We'll figure it out.”

“Can we go have dinner, now?” Jane spoke up from her place, safely away, by the couch.

Nat reached over to squeeze Darcy's shoulder, the closest thing to a hug that was going to pass between them.

Darcy ducked into her bedroom to change into something more closely matching the other women's night-on-the-town attire. They left the apartment in search of street food, but ended up at a tavern down an alleyway. It wasn't packed, but there were a few other groups.

To anyone else, it looked like a group of women walked into a random place to eat, and chose a small, open table to sit at.

Darcy knew much better, now. Nat had picked this place very intentionally. Their path to get to the place had been mapped out ahead of time, she knew the exact table they would sit at to give her full visibility of every angle. Her eyes scanned their surroundings constantly.

Darcy simultaneously wished that she would never get to that point, and envied her ability to do all of that.

After dinner, the girls slowly roamed their way through the city on the way back to the labs. Nat declined the offer to come in once they arrived.

“I had the tour earlier, even though you're setting up in the middle of nowhere, Madagascar next week.”

“All the same, I do have a decent stash of Romanian Absinthe upstairs.” Jane's eyes sparkled. “It's nothing compared to Asgardian Ale, but for a human, it can pack a punch.”

“Some of us have important things to do tomorrow, Janey.” Darcy cut in.

“Oh, you'll do amazing, I know you will. But you're right. Go home, get some sleep.”

“Love you. I'll see you after my presentation, right?”

“Of course. I'll be outside the doors with cake.”

“Don't promise cake if you aren't going to follow through.”

“I wouldn't dare.”

The women embraced, and Jane shut the door behind her.

“I should send someone to stay with you after she leaves.” Nat said offhandedly as they turned the corner from the building.

“Nat, I can't have this talk again. It's one week, I don't need a nanny. It's not like Jane is much protection. I have to take care of her more often than anything.”

“That's not what I meant. I just thought that you would like the company, so you aren't lonely in a foreign city. From my understanding, you didn't really make any friends at school.”

“I didn't think it made much sense. I was only here for a year, and I can't exactly talk about the past few years of my life, or any of my future. Bonding with classmates just seemed like a moot point.”

“I'm sorry. I know this life is hard. You didn't choose any of it.” Nat let out a quick bark of laughter. “It literally fell from the sky onto you.”

“Please don't tell Thor that joke. He will never stop saying it.” Darcy sighed. “I didn't ask for New Mexico. I partially asked for London. I knew staying on with Jane, that something was bound to happen again. Maybe not, you know, _that_ , but something.”

“After that, I had every chance given to me to walk away, to have my life taken care of, and to live as comfortably as I could manage. This life is now a hundred percent chosen. And I do have friends. I have Jane, and Thor, and Rodgers. You. I don't need superficial people to talk to while I'm in school.”

“What about Wanda? She's adjusting pretty well. Maybe a week of girl time away from the compound will get you two jump started on bonding?” They had arrived at Darcy's building, entering the main door.

“Nat, I will be fine on my own for a week. I chose the life I am walking into, but please let me have a week to be normal before I throw myself into saving the world.”

“Ok. But I need you to be cautious. Don't leave your apartment if you don't have to. Always carry your gun.”

“So, the same things I always do.” Darcy unlocked her door, and let Nat in. “Did something happen? Something you aren't telling me?”

“No. Just my Widow instincts, hyper vigilance.”

“You aren't telling me something, Natasha. If it's Hydra, I deserve to know. Don't make me go to Steve.”

“Steve doesn't know.” Nat flinched, barely noticeable, but definitely a flinch. “Shit.”

“Romanov?”

“Steve is absolutely not allowed to know about this.”

“Pinky promise.”

“I have intelligence that leads to the Winter Soldier being in Romania. Most likely in Bucharest.” Darcy wasn't sure what Nat was about to say, but it definitely wasn't that. She hoped the initial shock on her face read as surprise that he was here, and not fear that he was going to be caught.

“Is that why you sent us here?” Darcy didn't know why she asked that, but it seemed like a good way to derail her fear.

“No. Of course not. Jane decided on her own to come here, and we thought it best that you be near her while you got better. I only started to pick up on the whispers a few months ago.”

“Did Hydra get him back? Is he after me?”

“I don't think so. On either count. You aren't exactly incognito, or protected that much. If he wanted you dead, you would already be decaying. If he were with Hydra, he wouldn't be off ice yet, and he wouldn't be lingering anywhere. The Winter Soldier is designed for strike and go. He doesn't do long haul.

“But that doesn't mean that you should brush it off. If he's operating on his own, he's unpredictable. It might be coincidence that you're in the same city, but if he's read the headlines, he knows your face, and that you're close with Rodgers. If he happens to see you, he might go rogue.”

“I'll be careful. I won't go far, I'll stay with small crowds, I'll always be armed. Please, Nat, don't take my last week away from me based on whispers.” Darcy pleaded.

Nat looked at her, silent for far longer than Darcy liked.

“Fine.” The word sounded like it was forcibly pulled from her. “You can have this last week, but if you leave this apartment, you have to wear this.”

Natasha pulled a bangle bracelet from her pocket.

“Stark asked me to bring it. It's Friday in portable form. Modified tech from Stark's suits, but in a fashionable accessory, specifically programmed to you. She isn't active unless the bracelet is on you, and only you.”

“Thank you, Nat. I promise, anytime I step through those doors, this bangle will be on me.”

“Thank you. And if you see him, even a glimpse of someone that looks vaguely metallic, call me immediately.”

“If I see a Russian super-soldier, you will be the first to know.” Again, Darcy worked the truth with lies. Technically, Barnes wasn't Russian, also technically, as the only Russian super-soldier that Darcy knew of, Nat would be the first to know if Darcy saw her.

“I have to go, Barton is getting impatient in the jet.”

“I'll see you soon, Nat. Be safe.”

“You too.”


	9. Surprise party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally finishes college. What graduation gifts could be awaiting her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For early readers, I did some light editing in chapter 3. Nothing that effects plot. I just realized that I had an inconsistency in the timeline.   
> I deleted the Banner texts, as I intend this to have started sometime between Age of Ultron and (obviously) Civil War. And since Bruce disappears after Ultron, it didn't make sense to have him texting Darcy. Maybe I'll bring back the Bannermojis if this goes on long enough.

After Nat left, Darcy went to her window to wave goodbye, and to confirm that she actually left. Once she saw the lithe spy disappear through the buildings, she sighed and sagged against the back of her chair.

“Are you ok?” Bucky asked her from the bedroom doorway, his voice soft, testing.

“Jesus, we did so well with the whole knocking thing earlier.” Darcy dropped into the chair. “Why are even here? What if Nat saw you?”

“I came back, and no one was here, so I camped on the roof until she was gone. She wouldn't catch me anyway, I taught her everything she knows.”

“She knows you're here.” Darcy told him, quickly adding, “In Bucharest, not like, my apartment.”

“I'll have to put out whispers. I'll throw off the-” He trailed off, considering how best to lead the rumours away from him. “Are you being assigned a fleet of guards?”

“No, I was able to convince her to let me have one last week of freedom in the city.”

Bucky walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her temple.

“After your presentation, that week is entirely yours, right?”

“For the most part. I'll have to finish packing, and Nat will probably have me going over case files, but yeah, I have a week to do nothing but what I want.”

“Then I claim some of that time for myself.” He told her, his lips traveling to her jawline.

“We can't be seen together. The press knows that I'll be leaving soon. They're already at campus watching me, waiting to see if Steve or Thor show up. If they see me with another hunky dude, it will be a media frenzy, and we'll both be in a whole heap of trouble.”

“Who said anything about being seen. I plan on keeping you in that bedroom, or the couch again.”

“Oh, are you going to watch me read for recreation, instead of for school or work?”

“You can try all you want, but I don't think you'll be able to read your own name with what I have planned.” He growled, kissing along her neck.

“I wish I had a good comeback for that, but I'm just incredibly aroused.”

“I must be the greatest assassin of all time, if I killed Darcy Lewis's one-liner ability.”

“The best strategy to kill my sass is to occupy my mouth with your own.”

“Damn, so close.” He murmured, as he shifted to do just what she said. His hands slipped under her thighs to lift her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him hold her up against him.

She expected him to walk them to the couch, or the wall, but he just stood where they were, kissing her into a stupor.

Finally, he started to move. He gently lowered her onto the couch, but instead of following her, he stepped back. Darcy couldn't form words, so instead, she just whined.

“You need to study. You will be more mad at me if I keep you from your notes.”

“I hate that you're right.”

“I know. I'll make it up to you after you're done with tests, I promise.”

“I'm holding you to that.”

Friday afternoon, Darcy burst from the building after her presentation. She had nailed it, the professor had complimented her Romanian, and praised her research.

Her smile spread even further when she saw Jane standing near the benches, holding a casserole dish piled high with red frosting.

Darcy bounded to her friend, gleeful.

“I knew you would crush it! We're so proud of you!” Jane gushed. Darcy chuckled at the message on the cake; 'welcome to the scholarly elite, intern'

“Selvig is here?” She squeaked.

“He's back at the lab, he was nervous about the media presence.”

Their eyes both wandered to the gathering of people with cameras waiting at the tree line. They had been snapping photos since Darcy walked out of the doors.

“Lets go celebrate.” Jane led Darcy to a car waiting for them.

“I can't believe I'm finally a college graduate. No more intern life.”

“Where are you going for grad school?”

“Uh, the university of life.” Darcy chuckled. “My field doesn't really need grad school, and I already have a job. I might go back in a few years, but right now, I'm good with my bachelor's.”

“Huh. I guess I'm just so used to everyone getting a doctorate.”

“Thanks for the confidence.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean it that way.”

“I know. I love your oblivious science brain.”

“I love you, too, Darce. I'm so sad you aren't coming with me tomorrow.” The car pulled up to a spot in front of the lab, and the girls got out.

“Me too, but I can't follow you around forever. You have a whole team of your own, now.”

“None of them hold a candle to you.”

“Speaking of candles, when do I get to shovel into that cake?”

“Selvig is waiting, he'll be upset if you eat without him.”

The doors opened to Jane's touch, leading them to the lounge. Selvig was standing there, holding a fistful of balloons.

“Erik!” Darcy exclaimed, rushing to wrap him in a hug.

“Surprise!” He grunted out as she squeezed his breath from him.

“I knew you were here, nerd. The cake is in your handwriting.”

“Ah, but I didn't even tell Jane about this part.” He laughed, releasing the balloons.

“Ok, bud. We need to work on your surprise planning skills.”

“Surprise!” The phrase repeated, in masculine harmony. Darcy turned to find Thor, Steve, Sam and Tony.

“What!?” Darcy shouted, miming the mind blown gesture. “You guys, I can't believe you're here!”

“We felt bad you didn't get to have your graduation, so I figured I would take some stowaways on my flight over.”

“I just don't trust these guys in my jet.”

“I'm a pilot, man. Rude.”

“Before this becomes a thing, it's my party, no fighting.”

Thor laughed, and lifted Darcy into a hug, swinging her.

“Still mortal, Thor, release.” He put her back on the ground with an apology.

“How's mewmew?” She asked.

“She's good.” He replied, lifting the hammer for Darcy to stroke like a cat.

Sam came over to ruffle her hair before finding the buffet of food and talking to Tony while piling his plate.

“Hey, Cap, here to take me up on that offer?” She said, sidling up to him.

“What off-” He laughed as he remembered their last conversation. “I doubt I could drag you away from your guests. I'm not about to take a fight against Thor, especially when it comes to your attention.”

“He does love me a lot. Jane is just a cover.”

“You _are_ family to him. You should have heard him talking about you on the flight over. He talks about you almost as much as he does about Jane. He seems pretty happy with the idea that you and I might actually start dating once you're back at the facility.”

“Let him have the hope. His search is bumming him out lately, he's struggling to find anything. Maybe thinking he'll come home to our wedding will keep him happy out in space.”

“Should we keep the media hoping for that wedding as well?” He laughed, rolling his eyes. “They've been waiting outside the facility since last night. Jumping at the bit to see our romantic reunion.”

“Well, I hope it's a lot better than whatever this was. What kind of boyfriend just sits back and lets his team mates accost his girl before he rejects her offer of mind-blowing sex?”

“I did not reject your offer, I simply suggested we wait until after the party so your guests don't get angry with me.”

“How will we ever keep the media in business if you aren't ravishing me the moment we see each other?”

“I'll keep that in mind when you get home.”

“Home. I like that.”

“Well, it is. Your home. We have your room all set. Wanda and Vision were painting it when we left. Sam wanted them to paint falcons on your ceiling. I'll repaint if he managed to convince them.”

“You are a good boyfriend.”

“I try my best. A little old-fashioned. I haven't even bedded you yet.”

“Oh, we'll fix that when I get home.”

Steve laughed softly, placing a kiss on her head before walking away at Jane's approach.

“Is that going to be a real thing, then?”

“Ha! No. He's my best friend after you, but there won't ever be anything romantic. We'll give the tabloids some good fun, though.”

“Do you think anyone else at the compound might catch your feelings? I hear Wanda is pretty.”

“First, that's not how the phrase is used. Second, Wanda is really hot, but also very much into Vision.” She sighed. “I'm there to work. I think that part of me is going to be turned off for awhile once I leave this city.”

Jane gave her a look, her eyes growing big, her mouth opening to ask who she met.

“I fell in love with Bucharest, Jane. This city is a dream, my heart will always be here. And, yes, I have let people into bed over the year, but I can't exactly invite the task-rabbit guy to the Avenger's compound. I won't have any time for that, anyway.”

“Just don't build a wall around it. I did that after Donald, and I threw myself into my work.”

“And look at how that turned out. You discovered inter-dimensional travel, fell in love with a literal god, and are a living legend in your field.”

“And it took that literal god falling out of the sky and my work being stolen from me to dismantle that wall. Have some awkward dates with great guys. Even get an intern to interrupt those dates.”

“I wonder whatever happened to that guy. Poor thing didn't even know who he was competing with.”

“Speaking of the competition.” Jane trailed off, watching Thor walk toward them.

“Lewis! You are no longer a student. Such a spectacular occasion!”

“Thanks, bro, I'm pretty pleased with myself.”

“In Asgard, the scholars are revered as the best of our society.” He grinned wide. “I have been told that it is customary to bestow a gift on the graduate.”

“Yeah, but you don't need to give me anything.”

“Nonsense. Darcy Lewis, as Crown Prince, I claim you daughter of Asgard. You hold a place of great honour to our people, and among the royal family.”

“Geez, most people just give money.” Darcy said through the tears welling in her eyes.

“Well, now you have access to all the wealth of my family. It's quite vast.”

“You are one hell of a gift giver.”

“No fair, I'm just giving her a Bugatti.” Tony protested.

“A Bugatti? Damn, I was just going to offer her a flight around the compound.” Sam cursed.

“I just got her some nice dresses.” Steve muttered.

“Oh my god, guys. I didn't need anything, but I will graciously accept all of your fantastic gifts.”

Hours later, Erik and Sam were asleep on the couch, Jane and Thor had disappeared for alone time before they both left in the morning. Tony had wandered off into the lab ages ago, and had not emerged since. Darcy had attempted to chase him down, but Jane scolded her, reminding her that she was no longer a science wrangler.

Steve offered to walk her home. Her brain had fired into scenario mode, Bucky was probably waiting for her. What if Steve saw him? How would Bucky even react to seeing Steve. Whatever way it was, it wouldn't be good for him.

“The paps are going to be outside waiting for me. I can go alone. I can wake up Erik.”

“That's silly, D.” He smiled crookedly when she rolled her eyes at the nickname. “They're going to go crazy when they see us at the compound. We might as well give them a good show now, so they don't hurt themselves in a week.”

“C'mon, it'll be way more fun, then. Plus, they'll be so mad they didn't catch the moment we saw each other. They'll get way more creative trying to get in if they think they missed something.”

His mouth twitched as he thought about the ways he would have to ramp up security to catch photographers jumping the gates.

“We'll make a plan.”

“Yeah, if Sam's gift doesn't steal your heart from me in the meantime.”

“Please, he offered me the most generic thing he could think of. Tony's was even more basic. You knew that I have exactly two professional outfits, and no time to shop. You gave me exactly what I need. If the media has to pair me with anyone, I'm happy it's you. I couldn't ask for a better fake boyfriend.”

“Enough flattery, Lewis, I might just fall for you yet.”

“Bye, Rodgers, I'll see you in a week. Make sure to wear the good suit. The one that hugs your ass real tight.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and hugged her, staying out of sight of the doors as she left.

There were a couple photographers outside the lab, but there were more of them outside her building. They stayed a block away, though, so she was able to get inside without a problem.

Once inside her apartment, she saw that Bucky had done more packing, and there was a plate piled high with găluşte. She heard his heavy steps coming from the bedroom, he was letting himself be heard so he didn't scare her again.

“You said they were your favourite. I figured you would be pretty full from the party, but I wanted to get you something.” His scent wrapped around her as he held her. He smelled like hot sand, fresh rain, and just a subtle tang of metal.

“It's wonderful, thank you.” She let herself mold against him, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

She remembered Jane's warning not to wall off her heart, but she didn't think anyone could ever compare to Bucky. At the very least, walking away from him was going to hurt like a bitch.

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, desperately. He returned the kiss with just as much feeling. He lifted her to perch at the edge of the island.

“I believe we were interrupted somewhere about here.” He whispered into her mouth.

“I'm pretty sure we were on the floor, but this works.” She replied, her hands drifting to his waistband. He leaned forward, guiding her to lay across the countertop. With one hand, he pinned her arms above her head, the other teasing along the neckline of her shirt.

His lips trailed from hers, nipping at her jawline, leaving small kisses against her throat, little licks against the top of her cleavage. With his free hand, he unbuttoned her blouse, his mouth following his fingers. He lifted her just enough to work his hand behind her to unclasp her bra, and slip it, and her shirt from her. By the time he removed the clothes, she was panting.

He pushed against her arms, reminding her to that he had a firm grasp against them as he pulled an already hard nipple into his mouth. She pushed her chest up into him, desperate for more contact. His fingers left her other nipple, and went to her slacks. He popped the clasp, his fingers toying across the hem, tightening on her hip when she lifted up, rubbing against him.

He slowly pulled down her zipper, as he lifted his head to kiss her again, his tongue flickering into her mouth in promise to what he planned to do later.

He released her arms to use both hands to pull down her pants, her underwear with them. He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes glossing over as he took in her naked form.

He began to kiss his way down her body, but her hands gripped in his hair and held him steady.

“As much as I love your work when you are down there, I really need you to fuck me right now.”

“I suppose it is your celebration.” He told her, his tone betrayed the bravado he attempted.

He grasped her arm in his, bringing her to sit up against him. She kissed his neck as he undid his jeans, pulling himself free.

His fingers grazed against her core, testing her readiness, his breath hitching as he felt her wetness. She gasped against his skin when she felt his head bump against her. When he thrust into her with one swift movement, she bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming.

“Christ, I almost forgot how good you felt.” He grunted.

“I don't think I could ever for-” Her words were cut off as he began to move.

He pulled out slowly, and pushed back in even slower. He paused again when he slid in as far as he could go. Darcy wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her, needing more of him. He allowed her to move him, but continued his pace. She pushed her hips back with his, keeping a rhythm with him. They built into a tempo faster and faster, until they were both breathless and moaning. Bucky buried his head into her hair, muffling his grunts in it as he kept enough of his head to keep from digging his fingers too hard into her flesh.

He brought a hand between them, pressing against her clit and rubbing against it, lightly at first. She cried out at the feeling, using her arms against the counter, she lifted her hips, rolling against him. He brought his other hand below her ass, the metal supporting her, before lifting her, fucking her against nothing but air. She brought his lips back to hers, kissing him deeply before crying into his mouth as she came.

He placed her back on the counter, thrusting into her a few more times; the clenching of her walls too much to let him keep going. He came in her with stilted motions, his teeth gritted against his groans.

“This tile is really cold, but I can't move.” She whispered when she came down. He lifted himself from where he rested next to her. Bucky gathered her in his arms to carry her to bed.

“Wait.” She told him. “Bring the găluşte.”

He laughed, but paused for her to grab the plate before continuing to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a second to say thank you to everyone. I have been having a hard time mental-wise lately, and all of your support means SO much to me. Thank you so much.


	10. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a second celebration and has a perfect day in the city.

“How was your party?” Bucky asked her.

She was curled into his side in the bed, his arm tucked under her head, lightly brushing his fingers against her upper arm. She intermittently would stretch her head to place a light kiss wherever she could reach.

“It was really great. Jane really was waiting outside my presentation with cake.” Darcy pushed air out of her nose in a soft laugh. “Selvig wanted to surprise me, he flew in from New York, he was waiting at the lab. He also brought some guests with him.”

“Oh? Who all did he bring?” Bucky tried to come off casual, but she read the tension underneath.

“Thor, obviously. He named me a daughter of Asgard, so I think I'm a god now? Or maybe just a princess? I'm not entirely sure, all I know is I'm now filthy rich.” Darcy laughed at herself. “Tony was there, he got me a fancy ass car. Sam, he offered to take me on a flight around the compound when I got there.” Darcy placed a kiss against his rigid arm, his muscles tight. “Oh, and Steve got me some new dresses to wear at work.” His jaw twitched.

“Nat hasn't said anything to any of them about her whispers. Tony doesn't give half a shit about you, and Rodgers and Sam still have nothing but air on you.” He loosed the breath he had been holding.

“I would have thrown them off, or at the very least, I wouldn't let it on that I knew you were here.”

“I know, it just isn't time. Not yet.”

“I know. You'll get there. And I'll be waiting at the other end when you come through.”

“I can't ask you to do that.”

“You can't ask me not to.” Darcy pulled herself tighter into him, one hand intertwining with his, the other splaying across his muscled belly through the fabric of his shirt. “Besides, you have ruined me for any other. I have a thing for metal arms now.” She kissed a spot on his chest, causing him to huff a breath of laughter. They lay in silence for a short time, holding each other.

“You know so much about me, but I know nothing about you.” Bucky finally told her.

“I just know what I read in history books. Maybe a few things Steve mentioned.” Darcy replied. “You were orphaned fairly young. Steve's family took you and your sisters in; your dads served together. When you were old enough, you moved out and took care of your sisters on your own, until they were also old enough.

“You were a boxing champion, which seems like a pretty phenomenal achievement in Brooklyn. You were top of your class, enlisted when the US joined the war. Became an expert marksman, were a POW before earning Sergeant in the Howling Commandos. That's all common knowledge.”

“It's strange that details of my life are taught in school, and can be considered 'public knowledge'.” He snorted.

“I mean, you are one of the more prolific American heroes of War. You're supposedly the first of two Howling Commandos to die in service; ironically you're one of three to still be alive now. Unless you're just counting original, then both those stats go down by one.”

He adjusted to kiss her hair.

“This is exactly what I mean. You know things about me that I don't even know.” He sighed dramatically. “I know that you love găluşte, you study like a sociopath, and that you make an really good noise when my tongue-”

“Ok, well, then.” She interrupted. “What do you want to know?” He laughed softly.

“Where did you grow up? What did your parents do.”

“D.C. My mom is a legislative attorney, my dad was a PR agent for various seats of congress.”

“He was?”

“He campaigned for a seat of his own. He lost, then left us. Apparently he couldn't take the shame of his wife being more powerful than him. I haven't seen or spoken to him since.

“Poli-sci seemed like the logical choice for me. I was surrounded by it my whole life, I'm good at it. I chose Culver because it was close, and it was good for networking.”

“What did you want to do with that before all of this happened?”

“I don't really know. I kind of just hoped I would figure it out on the way. Which I guess I did.”

“What's your favourite food?”

“Anything with way too much sugar.” Darcy lifted the hand she was holding to kiss. “But you already figured that out.”

“What is your favourite food that isn't dessert?” He laughed.

“My statement still stands.” Bucky made a noise of dissent. “Probably chicken piccata. My nonna used to make it when I was young.”

“You're Italian?”

“Just a little. I'm mostly Russian Jewish. A little Irish. My mom's mom was half Italian, though, and she insisted on being called Nonna.”

“Interesting how the Italian American culture has barely changed since I was young. My Nonna was the same.

“She was an Italian immigrant, but my mom, and all the other Italian women in Brooklyn were the same.”

“It's stubborn. It'll take longer for that culture to evolve than it did for the fish to come on land.”

Bucky laughed heavily at that, his whole chest shaking. Darcy was instantly addicted to the sound. She would chase that high forever.

They talked into the night, Bucky asking her the most mundane, to some very deep questions. He would give over pieces of himself in the course of them talking. Sometimes she could tell that he was struggling to remember, or that he was struggling to not remember.

She never pushed for answers from him, let it come naturally, changed the subject when it was obvious he wasn't comfortable.

As if context clues weren't enough to have already told her, it became more apparent that Bucky almost certainly had PTSD as well. Unfortunately he didn't have the same access, or capability to seek out treatment that she did. He seemed to be handling it well enough for now, but it was a ticking time bomb.

“Are you happy about this job, or did you accept it because you felt like it was the only option?”

“Both, I think?” Darcy rolled to look at him, propped up on her elbows. “If I had been offered this job before New Mexico, or even London, I would have had a seizure from how lucky I got. It's work that I will absolutely love doing, and that I'll be good at. But after everything happened....”

She trailed off, her eyes going distant.

“I was offered the chance to start over, after New Mexico. Shield would have sent me anywhere in the world that I wanted, with any story that I pleased. I would have been able to be an entirely new human. I turned them down. I couldn't even bring myself to go back to Culver. I had to stay with Jane. Then Norway happened, and I was offered the chance to walk away again. They were pretty mad about the whole hacking thing.

“After London, Nat is the one that offered to let me walk away. She even heavily implied that they could take away most of my memories. But there was no way I could do it. Even without memories, I would still feel a piece missing. I would know something was wrong.

“When I told her I'm a package deal with Foster, she offered me a job. Told me I could stay with Jane while I finished school, and then I could come work for her. She would train me to take over what she did logistically, so she could focus on the combat part. She even wanted to help improve my hacking skills.

“I don't think I could do anything else at this point, but I also don't want to. I love being around the team. They're my friends now. Even the press has me counted as a part of them. There is no way I could walk away, even if I wanted to, now.”

“What are you going to do about that?” He asked, referring to her comment about the press.

“Who knows. We'll play with them for awhile. Give them a fun show. Maybe I'll pick a huge public fight and slap him.”

“Oh, please do that. Throw a drink at him, too.”

“That's good. I'll have to hit you up for ideas.” She tilted her head to look at him. “Are we just going to walk away from this. Like it was just a fever dream?”

“I can't exactly follow you to New York.”

“I know that. But is there any way I could contact you?” She rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows, her face inches from him. He met her lips in a soft kiss. “I don't want to let go of you.”

“I don't either. I'll think of something that protects us both.”

She kissed him again, deeply, trying to carve the feeling of him into her very soul.

Darcy rolled, swinging her leg to straddle Bucky. She rested her hands on his arms, holding herself above him as she continued kissing him. He pushed up into her, letting her feel how hard he was. She hummed her approval.

He reached between them to release himself from his pants, his cock springing out of the elastic material. She adjusted, and easily slid down on him, sighing with pleasure. She rolled her hips languidly, in no rush to do anything but feel him inside of her, and around her.

He ran his hands along her body; anywhere he could reach, his hands covered, gripped, rubbed. He was building a map of her in his mind. Despite their slow movements, Darcy was breathing heavily in no time. Bucky flipped them effortlessly, switching their positions in a blink of the eye. He continued the slow, savouring pace, his hands still skimming over every inch of her. He buried his face in her halo of hair, breathing in the citrus scent of her castile soap. His arms dropped to rest on the bed, framing her shoulders, her entire body covered with his own.

His breath hitched, his hips stuttered. She tilted her head to bring her lips to his temple, the gentle kiss dropping to her mouth resting against his face in an open 'o'.

She lifted her left leg, bringing her foot to rest against his thigh. He caught her behind the knee, supporting her leg.

She choked back a cry when he pushed against a particular spot inside of her. No one else had ever managed to hit it other than herself. He shifted his head to kiss her neck, careful to not change the angle of his hips. He placed a small kiss against her throat for every cry she released.

She felt the build of sensation across her entire body, she was hyper-aware of every place that was in contact with him. He rocked his hips, gentle, slow, holding her tightly framed by his body. The waves crashed through her, over and over. She cried out, muffling herself into his shoulder. He rolled it away.

“Let it out, I need to hear you.” He lifted his head, watching her face intently as she keened through the waves. Just when she thought she at the apex, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hips made quick jerking motions into her with his own orgasm.

He held firm, neither of them making any movement other than the heavy rise and fall of their chests.

Eventually, he dropped next to her on his side, pulling her close against him.

Darcy blinked the sleep from her eyes, the first time in years that she had slept entirely through the night. Her smile stretched as she felt the solid, thick body next to hers. His shirt had shifted in their sleep, just a small strip of bare skin was revealed above his waistband. She watched his metal hand twitch against the bed when she dragged her fingertips against it.

That hand came up to interlock his fingers with hers, pulling her hand away from his skin to place it at his lips.

“Good morning.” He mumbled. “Any plans for the day?”

“I thought I would visit some of the old churches. Maybe the Piaţa Romana.”

“Would you want me to stay here while you're out, or when should I come back?”

“Oh. I thought you would come with me. You walk around the city all the time. The press doesn't really show up unless they get wind of something happening, and they're never around this early. Just maybe wear your hat.”

“I would like that.”

Darcy shuffled out of the bed, grabbing a towel from her chair before heading for a shower. By the time she came back to the bedroom, Bucky had already changed back into jeans layered shirts. She could see the gloves he usually wore tucked into his pocket.

She also clocked about three guns on him, but she couldn't tell where his knives were. She chose a long billowy skirt, strapping on a thigh holster underneath for her own gun, as well as a knife on her other calf. She put on a camisole, but added a plaid button down, trying to match Bucky's heavier attire.

She held tight to his hand as they walked around the city, hopping a trolley every so often. Darcy would stop at a stall occasionally, speaking to the people operating them. Her Romanian wasn't the best, she would get some words confused, and her accent was awful, but the Romanians she spoke to didn't seem to mind. Over the year, she had found stalls that she preferred, and had formed bonds with their owners.

Around lunch, they headed back to the apartment to eat, and to drop off the morning's treasures.

“Can you grab some of the bags by the door?” Darcy asked as they got ready to leave again.

“Yeah, for what?” He asked, watching as she collected some small boxes from the kitchen.

“I'm dropping them off at Samu Social.”

“The mole people charity?”

“Yeah, I've been donating to them every so often since I moved here. I won't need any of this when I get to New York, so I might as well give it to them. Once I'm finished packing, I'll have everything else brought over, but we're going that way, so might as well.”

Darcy balanced two small boxes, and a light trash bag, trailed by Bucky, carrying several heavier boxes and a couple bags. They opted to take trolley the whole way, rather than walk.

After speaking with a young woman at the desk, and arranging for the rest of her things to be picked up, Darcy waved goodbye as she walked back out to the dirty street. The charity office was located in one of the more poor areas of the city. The buildings here were little more than pre-communist era ruins. The dilapidated apartments sagged around the crumbling businesses.

“My favourite fruit stand is a block over.” She told him, taking his hand once again, and leading the way.

Darcy joyfully greeted the older man sitting behind the baskets of fruit. He returned her smile with a crooked toothed grin of his own.

“Miss Darcy!” He called in Romanian. “Did you think that picking up a stray from our little corner was going to improve your accent?”

“What do you mean?” She asked in return, her laugh showing confusion.

“This one trailing behind you.” He told her, using his chin to point at Bucky. I see this one sometimes, he lives near here. You are too good to be spending your time with us riff-raff.”

“Nonsense. You riff-raff have the best plums in the world.” She replied, choosing a few of those plums, as well as some nectarines.

“She is much too good for me, but I am selfish, and will take all the time she is willing to give me for this week.” He told the man in fluent Romanian.

“Ah, a Bucharester!” The man laughed. His accent perfectly mimicked the way the natives spoke. She shouldn't be surprised, he supposedly spoke sixteen languages, as the Winter Soldier, his accents would have to be flawless.

Darcy payed for her fruit, said her goodbyes to the man, and they walked off toward one of the old churches that stayed open for tourists. Darcy spent a good hour, gaping at the architecture, the stained glass.

As the sun started to dip low in the sky, they headed back. Bucky stopped at one last stand close to the apartment, where he bought a large bouquet of peonies and dahlias in various shades of purple.

“I wish I could live every day like today.” She whispered to him as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about Norway and hacking was taken from a comic placed around/during the Chitauri Battle of New York. I can't remember the name of it now, but basically, Jane and Darcy are sent to Norway for ~science~ and Darcy hacks through shield firewalls to watch footage of the battle. This is the comic that shows Jane giving up on finding Thor after he leaves New York without contacting her.


	11. Plans for the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but definitely pivotal.

“We should spend the day at your place.” Darcy said, breaking the soft quiet of the morning. She was lounged on her couch, reading through a sit-rep from one of the earlier Avengers missions. Bucky was in the kitchen, cooking a hash for breakfast.

“Why?” He replied.

“Because we're always here. I've never seen where you live.”

“Because where I live is a hovel. It's the size of your kitchen, and I am not going to see you sprawled on the bare mattress that was there before I was.” He filled two plates and brought them over to the couch.

“Oh no. I'm sleeping with a frat drop-out.”

“It gets better. That mattress is all the furniture I have.”

“Take some of mine!” She insisted. “I'm just donating all of it. Take my bed, my couch, my table.”

“Arguing with you is going to be less productive than controlling the hormones at the Red Room.” He sighed. “I won't fit your bed frame, but I'll take the mattress, and the shelf in the hallway. That's about all the room I have there.”

“Good.” She told him, clicking out of the file she had been reading. “So what are we doing today?”

“I'm sure I can think of something.” He responded, leaning over as he sat to press a kiss against her hair.

“Stay in bed naked all day?” She asked around a mouthful of hash.

“What a great idea. I wish I would have thought of that.” He laughed.

“I am full of great ideas.” She rolled her eyes, shifting to lean against him while she ate.

Bucky took their dishes to the sink when they finished eating, stopping at the old tape player that she had on an end table.

He put in a tape from the stack, and held his hand out to her.

“Dance with me.”

“Nerd.” She replied, but took his hand and allowed him to pull her up and into his arms.

The tape he chose was one that she had when she was a kid. Music from the fifties and sixties, slow tunes her parents danced to before bedtime. She and her brother used to sit on the couch watching them, mimicking being sick, begging to go bed.

Bucky guided her around the living room, spinning and lifting her. Any time a song would end, he would dip her low and kiss her.

She laid her head against his shoulder as Pat Boone began to sing. She could feel the cool metal under her cheek, her lip pulled up at the corner. She loved this moment. Just dancing in the living room, completely at ease with each other.

The song ended, and Bucky kissed her again, this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed harder as he lifted her back up. She stood on her tiptoes, allowing him to support her with his hands at her hips. She didn't break the kiss, even as he lifted her into a cradled hold. He carried her to the bedroom, sitting on the bed, still holding onto her.

She adjusted, straddling his lap, still kissing him. She couldn't bring herself to stop. She had to fit in as much of this as she could over the next few days.

He clutched at her as he pulled them backwards, centered on the bed. He pulled back, finally breaking the kiss. He brushed back a lock of her hair, watching her with wonder.

“I never thought about beauty when I was with Hydra. Afterward, I didn't have the luxury of thinking about it.” He placed his flesh hand against her cheek. “You are so beautiful.”

She leaned back in to kiss him again, drinking him in, steeling herself to watch him flee again.

“It's been just a few weeks since I saw you at the at the park the first time. We've barely spent any real time together.” She kissed him again, quickly. “I think I might be in love with you.” She said against his lips.

Bucky pushed into their kiss, letting his feelings at those words be passed through it.

“I think I started falling for you when you laid down in that opera box with a bag full of candy.” He laughed at the memory of their first night together. “I certainly never stopped.”

She danced her fingers across the plates of his false arm, humming along with the whir of the plates shifting. She carefully avoided the hem of the sleeve at his bicep, dragging her palm down to rest at his elbow. She enjoyed how the plates reacted similar to muscles jumping when she shifted in his lap, pressing herself right into him as he grew harder. He met her eyes, holding them as he swallowed thickly.

“I love you, Darcy Lewis.” He whispered. Her body melted into his, her eyes closed. She couldn't remember him ever saying her name before. She thought that it might be the best thing she had ever heard.

He placed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth before leaning back slightly. He took a deep, shaking breath. His hands went to the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. She hungrily watched the motion of the muscles in his stomach as he removed the shirt and tossed it aside. Her eyes caught against the many scars across his abs, his chest, some mere scratches, others deep and puckered. The worst of which created a starburst around where the metal met flesh.

She had no idea why, but she had thought that it would have been a smooth and flawless transition. The scars were raised, angry red, like jagged metal had been shoved into a fresh wound. She wondered how far off that image was.

She hesitantly lifted her fingers to trace across first the scars littered across his belly. Slowly making her way to the halo at his shoulder, she gave him plenty of time to stop her.

When he didn't, her shaking fingers brushed against the violent rips in his skin. His chest started moving again with the breath she didn't realize he had been holding.

She lowered her head to place small kisses against the seam, the sensation of warm metal and warmer flesh meeting making her dizzy.

She watched with fascination as he moved his metal arm to touch her hair again, and then dropped to hold her hand. They both stared at their hands together.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“For what?” He asked, still watching their hands.

“For trusting me. From the very start.” She told him, using her other hand to guide his head and eyes back to hers. “You didn't flee the city when I saw you in the park, or after the opera. You trusted me not to tell anyone where you were. You trusted me to come into my bed. You trusted me to show me this.”

“I love you.” He repeated.

“I think we both know that love and trust are two very different things.”

“You trusted me from the start as well.” He insisted.

“I thought you were a hallucination at first.”

“After that, though. You trusted me so much, that you shared your candy and laid next to me on the floor.”

“Well, I'm still not entirely sure you aren't a hallucination.”

“The only other person that has ever truly trusted me my entire life is Steve.”

“Well, I knew I liked the punk for a reason.” She responded. “I love you, Bucky.”

She leaned back, taking her own shirt off and laying back on the bed.

“Now, I believe our plans for the day were staying in bed naked, so we should really get started on that.”

He smiled softly at her, tracing a hand over her waist, tucking his fingers into the waistband of her pajama pants, swiftly pulling them down. Her eyes flickered to his own pants, her heart rate speeding incrementally.

He slowly lowered them, revealing the V of his hips. Darcy moaned at the site, raising up again to place her hands on the muscle. Bucky sucked in a sharp hiss, his hands pausing.

Darcy traced her hands down the V, pushing the fabric down to reveal more. He was poised on the bed, on his knees, Darcy reached the junction of the V, keening at the rock hard erection she found.

With a groan, he kicked off his pants, and guided her back, hovering above her. Her hand drifted back to wrap around his dick, savouring the gift of being able to touch him now. Her hand was dwarfed by his size, the soft skin in stark contrast to the hardened flesh.

Her other hand traveled across his stomach and chest, drifting over the scars, dancing across the dusted hair. His hand joined her own, guiding her to stroked him before taking his hand away to slip against her.

They worked each other over, sloppy kisses punctuating cries and moans. Darcy's back arced up with a cry, her body pressing into his, the tremors of her orgasm causing her to jerk up into him.

He thrust into her, one motion pushing him deep inside her. She cried again, her voice shuddering as he moved in her. Her legs swung up to tangle behind him. He swore as the angle changed, his thrusts bringing him deeper yet.

Still sensitive from her first orgasm, it wasn't long before she fell over the edge again, her hand gripping at his bare shoulder, hard enough that if it weren't metal, she would leave a bruise. The squeezing of her walls brought him over the edge with her, he spilled into her with a long moan of his own.

As they came down from the initial high, she slowly dropped her legs from around him, falling into the bed. He followed her, stretching next to her. She turned into him, and he hummed into her hair as she let her hands roam across his body.

They lay in silence, listening to each other breath, to their heart beats as they slowed. The perfect lullaby.


	12. This isn't Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy says goodbye to her home, the city she loves, the place that put her back together. She also says not goodbye to the man she loves, and hello to her new home and her new life.

“The press is getting thick, maybe you should go out on your own today.”

“Or we can just stay in again.”

It was Wednesday. She was leaving Friday.

“You'll be upset if you don't go to Herăstrău one last time.” He kissed her shoulder. “I'll finish packing your room, Samu will be here tomorrow to collect everything.”

“I'll be upset if I don't spend more time with you.”

“Maybe I'll sneak out and find you.”

She eventually relented, dragging him into the shower with her.

Despite the time that they had spent undressed in the past few days, she still took her time to explore his body, map the ridged scars that mottled his skin.

In the shower, she watched the water rain down his body, traced the trickles down his arm. She kissed the range of scars on his shoulder while she let the conditioner soak into her hair. He obediently leaned down to allow her to wash his hair, losing himself in the feel of her deft fingers carding through his hair.

He was already stacking boxes against the wall near her door when she finished dressing. She pushed up to her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye.

“Don't forget your bracelet.” He reminded her, holding out the silver cuff. “Nat will fly here herself to kick your ass if she sees a photo of you without it.”

“Thanks.” She said, slipping it around her wrist. “I'll be back around lunch. I love you.” She stretched to give one last peck to his cheek before slipping out the door, and outside.

Across the street, five people with cameras gathered. She took a deep breath and stepped out the doors, silently counting down until they noticed her.

It didn't take them long, the shuttering of their cameras drowned out by the calls of 'Ms. Lewis!' She waved lightly at them, making sure that her bracelet was on display. It served two purposes; Nat would see it, and be satisfied that Darcy listened to her and the press would speculate about Steve gifting it to her. She wondered if the cameras would be able to pick up the small Avengers symbol engraved into it.

“Ms. Lewis, are you excited to reunite with the Avengers?”

“Ms. Lewis, how long has it been since you've seen Captain America?”

“Ms. Lewis, will you train alongside the Avengers?”

Darcy just continued smiling and waving, turning a corner into an alley, and then down another alley with a nook to tuck into while the two brave ones passed by.

She paused at her usual coffee cart outside the park, then ventured in. She sat at the lake for awhile, slowly eating her pretzel.

She made her way to the Village Museum, taking her time to stroll along the waterfront buildings. She found herself resting in the blue shutter house, the one that Bucky first kissed her in.

She smiled as she remembered the way he backed her into the wall, looming above her, making her heart race in the best way.

“Of course you're here.” He said to her, when he found her in the park again, after the opera. It sounded different as she played it in her head. Less sardonic, more amused.

She looked up to see him leaning in the doorway again. The same black cap pulled low over his face.

“Thief.” She replied, walking over to him. She popped up, faking out a kiss to pluck the hat from him. She walked over to the window, smashing her curls down under the hat.

“I thought that hat was lost forever, but I found it stuffed in with your bras.”

“So, you're a thief and a creep?” She threw over her shoulder.

“I was packing your bedroom for you. I took a wild guess, and thought you might want your underwear with you.”

“Well, you guessed wrong.”

He laughed as he came closer to her, she closed her eyes, engraving the sound into her memories.

“I kissed you here. I was trying to scare you off, but you are apparently addicted to putting your life in danger.”

“That day was the safest I had felt in years.” She reached out to clutch his gloved hand. “If you had wanted to hurt me, you had already had weeks to do it. There was no danger from you, and if there was from anything else, you were there to stop it from hurting me.”

“I was already so far gone. Every instinct I had was telling me to flee the continent. Maybe whatever I still have in me that's him needed to hunt you. But I couldn't leave.”

“Instead you stalked me.”

“I did.” He adjusted the cap that threatened to fall off her head and pulled something from his pocket. An archaic flip phone. “I thought of a way to not have to walk away forever.”

“With fossils?” She asked.

“It's a burner. For me. You can put the number in your phone as your father. Tell the others that you two are making amends or something.”

“My brother. He and I have barely talked in years. He tries, but it's super awkward since I became involved with all the super stuff.” She took the flip phone and dialed her own number, answering it, and leaving it on call, to show in the records as a full call. For good measure, she also sent a text saying 'congrats, grad!'

“It will be more believable that my brother and I are talking more than I bothered to acknowledge my dad.”

“We still won't be able to talk often.”

“I know. But it's something.”

She smiled sadly at him, tucking her head into his arm, letting him wrap her into himself. He slowly stepped back, taking her hand, and silently leading them out, and back on the path.

He took his hat back when he heard a group nearby, and replaced it when there was no one around.

He guided her through a gate, pulling her close as they made their way toward the church.

“I saw you on that bench for the first time. You were so absorbed in your book, you didn't even notice me for a half hour. I recognized you; Captain Rodgers' girlfriend. I knew you recognized me when I heard your heart rate shoot up.

“I was obsessed then. How could that punk from Brooklyn possibly hold the attention of someone as spectacular as you.”

“He's still one of my best friends. Blonde bimbos just aren't my type. Otherwise, I would already be sitting on the throne of Asgard.” She placed her hand against his cheek. “I like the dark, damaged ones, just please don't ever wear the colour green.” She added with a shiver.

He slipped a hand into her hair, cradling her as he kissed her gently.

“I love you, and I'm down for a lot involving our pants regions, but I'm drawing a line at church in public park.”

He laughed again, the sound washing over the both of them.

“Well, pretty much everything but the bed and a duffel of clothes is packed up, but that's really more than we need.” He gave her that crooked smile, and winked.

Thursday evening, Darcy stood in her living room, slowly rotating, looking at the bare floors and walls. Only a small stack of bags and boxes in her bedroom remained. All of the things she wasn't taking with her were gone. She had even offered a donation to have the charity people move her mattress and stand to Bucky's apartment.

It had only been less than two years, but she had spent so much energy and time decorating and filling the place to feel like the home it had become. She loved her little space, she loved the city it was in. She loved who she had become here. This is where she healed, and grew. Bucharest would always be the place she loved most.

She turned again to find Bucky standing by the wall, watching her. He hadn't noticed that her attention had come back to him yet, he was looking at her, but he was lifetimes away.

“Where are you at?” She asked, placing a hand on his chest.

“Brooklyn.” He whispered back to her. “The war is over, you're waiting for me when Steve and I get off the train.” He tucks her head under his chin, his eyes still unfocused.

“You were an officer under Peggy, you came back to Brooklyn before us. You're at the front of the crowd, and you slam into me before the doors even finish opening. I came back a hero, and we had a perfect life.”

“That's beautiful.” She breathed, her tears falling softly. “I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you so much, Darcy.” He answered, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

“Lets leave.” She said. “We can go somewhere else, stay together.”

“They would never stop hunting you. I won't put you into this life of running. I also wouldn't put it past Natalya to have put a tracker in you.

“I've been running for over a year, with multiple factions after me. Not once in that time has anyone come close to being near me. I've been in Bucharest for two months, and I've been nearly caught so many times. I get reckless around you, and if I get reckless with you running with me, I put you at risk. I'm already putting you at risk, and I hate it.”

“I know. I have to be there to keep them away from you, anyway. Stay in Bucharest. Once I leave, they'll never look at the city again.”

“I will. Until you tell me to leave, or I'm forced to, I will be here.”

She didn't say anything, just buried her hands into his hair and kissed him; deeply, desperately. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, his entire body going into the kiss. He tangled his hand into her hair, his other arm wrapped around her to pull her tightly against him.

He pulled her over to the small pile of blankets in the corner of her room, gently laying her down. He sat up to take his jacket off, laying it out under her head. He removed his shirt, setting it aside.

Her fingers rested against his chest as he leaned in to kiss her again. He slipped her shirt off, removing her bra. He brushed the side of her breast, the soft skin bringing a sigh from him. She pushed her bare chest into his, her hands skimming across his shoulders and arms, traveling down his sides to rest at his hips.

He peeled her shorts away, taking his time trailing his metal hand along her thigh. He gripped tightly, bringing future bruises to the surface, when she palmed him through his pants.

He moved down her body, peppering kisses along his path. He laid little nibbles at her hip, running his metal fingers between her lips.

She gasped, her back bowing when he pushed two fingers into her, at the same time his mouth covered her clit.

He swirled his tongue in time with the movement of his fingers. She held his forearm, feeling the shift of the plates, mimicking muscle as he twisted and thrust.

She made high pitched cries, building into stretched out keens. Her fingers scraped at his hair, coaxing him back up to kiss her. His thumb replaced his mouth over her clit, and he added a third finger inside her.

She came with a loud cry, muffled into his mouth. He kissed her slowly while her breathing evened out, removing his pants without breaking contact with her.

He pushed into her, taking several seconds to bottom out. He held her hip to steady himself, cushioning her head from the floor with the other. She traced over his scars, her lips following her fingertips along the ridges.

They whispered words of affection to each other as they moved in sync with each other at a lazy pace. When he wasn't able to hold himself back much longer, he adjusted to fit his hand between them, the cold metal a pleasant shock to her clit. He worked her over the edge, coming in rapid succession after her, the waves washing over them.

Darcy woke to her shoulder being gently nudged. Bucky was sitting on the floor next to her, fully dressed, the street lighting filtering in the windows to illuminate him.

“What are you doing?” She asked groggily.

“I need to leave. I didn't want to disappear into the night like usual.”

“Don't go yet, please.”

“I have to. I can't risk you being caught with me.” He leaned in to kiss her. “We'll contact each other when it's safe. I will see you again.”

“But will I see you, again?”

“No promises.” He laughed softly. “This isn't goodbye, I won't let it be.”

“The press is probably out there like weeds, you'll need to Winter Soldier your way out of here.”

“I know how to get through crowds unnoticed.”

“I love you, James Barnes.”

“I love you, Darcy Lewis.”

He kissed her one last time, soft and lingering, before slipping out of the room.

Darcy didn't sleep at all the rest of the night. After two hours, she gave up, and shoved the blankets and pillow into a garbage bag, tossing it next to the rest of her boxes. She read the same two paragraphs of her book until there was a soft knock on her door. It was already open by the time she got to the hallway.

Sam and Clint were standing in her hallway, looking around.

“Where's my pizza?” She asked. “Usually there's a pizza involved when two beefcakes wander into my hallway.”

“Sadly, Nat has us on a time crunch. She's waiting at the quinjet.” Clint replied. “But I could probably make it happen in that time.”

“Nah, that's a woman you put the whole Marvin album on for.” Sam chuckled. “Besides, haven't you heard, that Steve Rodgers' girl.”

“Are you two idiots moving all my stuff?” She asked.

“No, open your windows.” She walked over to the kitchen sink, following the order.

As soon as she pushed the panels open, two metal suits flew in. Sam walked into her bedroom to open the windows in there.

“We're just here to escort you back to Nat. The legion will take care of all your boxes, and then they're here to rip out Friday.”

“Poor Friday.”

Yes, Miss?

“Nothing Friday. Just going to miss this apartment.”

I will be with you at the facility. Captain Rodgers is making your bed as we speak.

“What a nerd.” Sam said.

“I'll meet you downstairs, boys. I just need a few last moments.”

“Of course, but don't take too long, I'm serious about Tasha's time crunch, and I'm getting too old to be fighting her.”

She walked into her bedroom, carefully avoiding the legionnaires filing in and out with her things.

She sat on the edge of her tub, the cold cast iron leeching through her thin leggings. She pulled out her phone, her eyes glancing over her brother's name, and took a picture of the toilet.

She sent it out in the group chat, with the caption; 'forgot to leave some tp out. Oop.' once that sent she added; 'you don't even WANT to know what my underwear sitch is rn.'

She took one last look around her living space before shutting her door behind her for the last time. She took a breath, wiped away the stray tear, and squared her shoulders. She hated transitions, but this one seemed especially difficult.

Sam did most of the talking to the press, Clint tucked Darcy in tight to him, gripping the bow that he inexplicably brought with him.

Darcy insisted on walking to the open area in the park that Nat landed the jet in, so by the time they got there, the legion was nearly finished transferring and securing her belongings.

Nat got up from her seat to wrap Darcy into a warm hug.

“You two took your time getting here.”

“She wanted to walk. Stark's ducklings are still working.”

“Well, they're almost done, get strapped in.”

Darcy chose the seat next to Nat, opening a bottle of juice as they jet lifted into the air. The flight was quick, she napped most of the way. When they entered US airspace, Darcy messaged Steve.

_Better be suiting that ass up, Cap._

_Always for you, D. Press is heavy out there today. Stark let them as far as the lawn._

_I have an idea. Be outside when we land._

_Are you actually serious about the suit, though. I have a really good pair of jeans that Nat assaults me in I would prefer to wear._

_Hold, please._

_“Nat, does Steve have a pair of jeans that make his ass look as good as the suit?”_

_“Oh yeah, better almost.”_

_Approved. With your tightest white tshirt._

_Yes, ma'am._

_You better look like a bride waiting for her husband to return from sea in those tabloid pics._

_In that case, I think Wanda has a tattered skirt that might fit._

_We can discuss kinks over dinner, Old Man._

As they prepared to land, she saw Steve dutifully waiting off the side, several yards away from where a thick crowd of press waited, already snapping away.

“Clint, can you turn the coms on?”

She unstrapped, walking toward the back of the cargo bay as he complied.

“Look alive, sunshine, I'm coming in hot.” She announced.

“What does th-” Steve began, cutting himself off as she opened the ramp walk.

The jet was close enough to the ground that she had only a few yards to fall from the end of the plank.

Steve rushed to place himself underneath of her to catch her before she broke her fall with the ground.

He caught her deftly, recovering from the shock to swing her around, kissing her forehead, and ushering her into the garage quickly.

Inside, the rest of the team was waiting, cupcakes, balloons, and a welcome home banner behind them.


	13. Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timelapse montage of the months Darcy spends with the Avengers.

May

Darcy woke to the sounds of shuffling. She kept her eyes closed, wary of what she would find when she opened them. She wasn't in her bed, it didn't smell like her home. She took a second to assess, and remember that she was no longer home.

Well, she was home, but it was her new home. She wasn't in her new room, though.

Her welcome party had gone late, the occupants of Avenger Compound carrying well into the night. Sam had taken her on her gift flight once the press gave up and left, which meant Darcy was already halfway to wasted.

Wanda and Vision spent the whole night looking at each other in what they thought was subtlety, but was just awkward for everyone else in the room. Tony attempted to take measurements to build Darcy her own suit, but she was pretty sure he was just trying to get some free mileage on her chest.

For the most part, she and Steve just observed the whole affair from the couch. Darcy chose several movies to keep half their attention on, until everyone was finally drunk enough to calm down.

As she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she hadn't fallen asleep alone on the couch.

“Yo, old man.” She grumbled, nudging at Steve. He made a short noise, and stretched out his arm, but otherwise didn't react.

She took out her phone and took a few pictures, mostly of Steve drooling into her hair to leak on the internet later, also a few of the passed out Avengers spread through the room.

She was walking at the edge of the woods later in the day when her brother's full name appeared on her phone.

The call was short. They barely spoke, whispered 'I love you's' and promises of găluşte in bed soon. She was in the open, though, they couldn't risk too much being overheard.

Darcy felt her heart break all over again when the call ended.

July

Darcy gave a few futile last shakes to her can of hairspray, frowning when she couldn't get any more chemicals to come out.

She took one last look in her framed mirror, smoothing the skirt of her dress, and touching up her ruby red lipstick.

She had planned a huge party for Steve's birthday, even renting out the Transit Museum; they were currently running a Great War Era exhibit.

Miss Lewis, Boss is becoming agitated, and urgently requests that you- lift, separate, and move it.

“Friday, please patch me in to the garage.”

Yes, miss.

“Calm your tits, tin man. I'm on my way. I'm essentially representing you, so do you really want me looking anything less than sparkling when I step out of that car?” She grabbed her purse from a hook as she left her room. The speakers wired throughout the entire complex followed her movement.

“You also insisted on driving this ridiculous type 57. I don't even know if we'll make it there at all, let alone on time.” Tony complained.

“Oh, please. Like you haven't been tricking it out every single night since it was delivered.”

“You won't let me build you a suit, so I have to do something.” She heard the engine roar to life. “You caught me though, this thing has a better engine than your Noire.”

“You shut your whore mouth.” She exclaimed as she passed through the doors to the garage, looking around to find which bay he was in. “Gertrude was molded from the blessed elements by Hephaestus himself.”

“You are a daughter of Asgard, and you are calling on the Hellenic pantheon?” Tony called, three cars to the left.

“What? If the Norse gods are actually a thing, why can't any of the other ones be?”

“Just get in, you're hosting, and you'll be the last one there.”

She carefully got in, tying a scarf over her meticulously coiffed hairdo. She could only hope that Bucky would catch a glimpse of the tabloids her face was about to be covering. Granted, she would be clinging to the arm of his former best friend, but she would make it up to him soon enough by staging a public fight with Steve.

August

Darcy and Steve were the tabloid darlings of the summer; even the royal family took a backseat to them. The whole team took a trip to New Orleans for a get-away. A few days away from saving the world.

They rented out the Bon Maison Guest house, away from the thickest crowds of Bourbon street, but with balconies that still overlooked the revelry. They mostly did the sights, and relaxed in the hotel, but one night, they did party up and down Bourbon. Darcy enjoyed herself watching from the shadows, content to be the in the center of it all, but noticed by very few.

She and Tony had managed to drag everyone into The Dungeon, and she watched from a corner with glee as Nat and Wanda danced with abandon. She sipped at her drink, which she was pretty sure was more whiskey than coke, surveying her team.

“Some moron that thinks she's a gypsy is hitting on your man.” Darcy nearly fell from her chair as Clint spoke into her ear. It took her much longer than she was willing to admit to remember that the world thought she was America's Lady. She really hoped he didn't read too much into her frantic search for a metal arm and brooding scowl.

Sure enough, though, there was a wispy white girl with feathers in her hair dancing around Steve. Her many ringed hand, with dangling woven bracelets moved across his chest as she swayed out of time with the music. For his part, at least, Rodgers simply stood against the table, politely pretending to listen to her.

A wicked grin spread across Darcy's face.

“Oh, no. I know what that face means. Darcy Lewis, don't you dare.” Clint grovelled.

“Relax, pigeon. Sam confiscated my taser this morning. It wouldn't even tickle that doll-dizzy two-timer. Just make sure to get it on video. Perez Hilton will pop an aneurysm over this.”

Darcy picked up an abandoned drink that was mostly melted ice, but had a good amount of liquid. She made her way across the bar to Steve, where two other girls had taken an interest.

“I can't believe you!” She shrieked, causing Steve to snap his head up, locating her instantly. They had a silent conversation in a matter of moments, understanding flashing across his face before he feigned guilt.

“Babydoll, I-” He started, sounding every bit the boyfriend caught flirting.

“I don't want to hear it, Steve.”

“I wasn't doing nothing, I promise.” His Brooklyn accent was coming across strong.

“I may not be a super-soldier, or enhanced, but I'm not blind, or stupid!”

“Darce, please, I love-” She cut him off, throwing the drink directly into his face. She slammed the glass onto the table, and followed by slapping him across the cheek.

Later, at the hotel, Tony pulled the 'leaked' video up in life size hologram to watch on repeat while they laughed themselves hoarse.

A week later, the second call from her “brother” appeared on her phone. She was in her office, typing up a mission report, when her phone lit up. Her brother's full name popped up on the screen. Her heart raced.

“Friday, privacy mode, please.” She had done it before, no one would question her. The glass doors of her office blacked out, the door locked, and Friday's programming was shut down in the room until she unlocked the door manually.

“What took you so long?” She demanded in lieu of a greeting.

“I didn't want to seem desperate. Apparently these days, it's customary to let a gal wait.” She closed her eyes against the sound of his voice.

“Yeah, three days, not three months.”

“Well, I didn't want to interrupt your storybook romance, but after that party last week, I saw my opening.”

“Yeah, I thought you would like that if you saw it.”

“Saw it? I spent the whole day in the library watching that video over and over.”

“Yeah, well take that as a warning never to never play around on me.”

They sat quietly for a while, just listening to each other breath.

“Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

“You don't owe me anything. Walk away from this, don't look back.”

“I am not even capable of doing that. I won't lie, I thought about it.” Darcy closed her eyes, remembering a day ages ago.

“The team was on mission, somewhere near Novosibirsk, I was coordinating from a safe house. Sam came on comms after two days of silence, let me know he was coming back in. He didn't want his intel being overheard.

“There was word of movement from the Winter Soldier in Mongolia. Sam wanted me to authorize him and Steve to go in to check it out. I was terrified. I knew they wouldn't turn anything up, but I was just so scared for you, for what happens when they find true intel.

“What kind of life was I giving myself? Loving a man hiding from the entire world, from my best friends. I thought about finding a way to signal you that I was done. But then I realized something.”

“What?” He croaked, barely audible, his voice heavy with so many emotions.

“It doesn't matter where either of us is. It doesn't matter what the situation is. I will always be terrified. I was worried sick for the team in Novosibirsk, I'm always worried, every time we move out, every time they go silent. You will always be running or fighting. It's who you are. I knew that when I fell in love with you, I knew that when I kissed you. I knew it when I was a teenager, writing Darcy Lewis-Barnes on my binder with hearts. I love you, you aren't getting rid of me that easy.”

“Darce, I love you so much.” She remained quiet, knowing he was bracing himself. “It will hurt like hell for you to leave me behind, but I need you to swear to me that you will consider it.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“I can't do that.”

“Then don't walk away from me, but live your life until I can come back to you. Date Steve for real.” She snorted at that. “Or find some good looking lackey to buy you jewelry, just don't stay on pause because I fucked up your life.”

“That's not what this is-” The line went dead before she could finish.

October

Darcy stood just outside the newly finished jet hangar on the compound. Tony had finished it just in time for Rhodey's birthday party, inviting pretty much the entire Air Force. She had spent most of the day rubbing elbows and shmoozing.

Just as the sun began to set, she spotted Steve making his way toward her. A retired colonel that knew her mom had pulled her aside, managing to hit on her at the same time as telling her he remembered her high school debate nationals win.

“Excuse me, Colonel, my girlfriend promised me a dance, and she's managed to avoid me all day.” He took her arm, smiling down at her. “We all know what happened the last time a lady promised me dance and never followed through.”

“It would be a shame to put that face away for another few decades.” She observed, waving at the man as Steve guided her through the crowd. He held her hand tight as they made their way through the groups of people dotting the open space.

“You couldn't have got there before he talked about my thirteenth birthday while staring at my tits?”

“I was too busy staring at them myself.” He laughed, placing a hand low on her waist as they stepped onto the makeshift dance floor.

“Captain Rodgers!” She exclaimed softly, placing a hand against her necklace. “I didn't even know you knew what breasts were any more.”

“Oh, I do know what they are, and yours are looking particularly great in that gown tonight.” It was a dress that he had got for her. It was the exact shade of blue from his shield, the neck and waist line were studded with shining blood red stars. It was a gown that marked her as his. It was almost a little too far for her, but she had nothing else, and she was reading too much into it.

“Steve, you are getting cheeky.” He simply laughed, spinning her before pulling her back.

The song changed, and she moved to leave. They rarely danced for more than one song, and never two in a row. But he held fast to her, leading her into the steps. They moved closer to the edge, but remained on the floor. He pulled her in close to him, swaying with the music. He placed a hand to her hair, leaning her head to rest on his chest.

“You smell nice, did you get a new perfume?”

“Uh, no.” She responded, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“I'm glad you chose that dress. I didn't know if you would have time to go shopping. I thought the colour would look nice on you.”

“Are you drunk right now, Old Man? Did you find that Asgardian Ale Thor sent me?”

“No, you hid that really well. Not even Clint can find it.”

“What is going on with you. Something is off, this isn't how we are with each other.”

“Come with me, I need to talk to you about something.” He walked off the floor, his hand still at her waist, but loose. Giving her the chance to say no and stay.

But she followed him. They walked in silence, and her nerves took over. Did he know? Did he somehow hear her talking to Bucky months ago? Where there photos of them together? Was that what this dress was about? Was Steve sending a signal that Darcy wasn't to be toyed with? No, Steve wasn't subtle or manipulative like that. Nat or Clint maybe, but never Steve.

Finally, they reached the housing building. It was completely dark, all it's occupants at the party, and off limits to anyone not in residence. She expected him to go inside, to go to one of their rooms, where they usually spent their few non-working hours together.

He stopped short, near the scarred lawn from Thor's departure.

“Darcy, I need to say something.”

“Yeah, you said that. What is happening, Steve, I'm about to throw up.”

“I know the feeling.” He took a breath. “Darcy, do you want this to be real?”

“What to be be real? I don't know what you are saying.” She urged.

“This.” He gestured between them. “Us. This thing that we are playing at for laughs. Do you want to be 'Captain's Best Gal' for real?”

Darcy took a step back.

“Steve, is that what you want?” She asked softly.

“I don't know. I know that you are so beautiful, and that I'm happy around you. You are my best friend, Lewis.”

“You are my best friend, Rodgers. I- where is this coming from?”

“I just want you to be happy, D. We never really talked about this thing we're doing when the press isn't involved.” He started pacing.

“Someone has a thing for you. They told me about it, but said they wouldn't make a move if I was biding my time with you. They think you might be biding your time with me, too.”

“Steve, I don't see you like that. You are my best friend, and I love you, but not like that. And you don't want me like that, either. You're just too noble, and feel obligated to try.”

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“So, do you want that with anyone here?”

“I don't want to know who it is, buddy. I'll just feel bad, and then things will be awkward.”

“Not just about him. You used to drool over a parade of Stark's people. I haven't seen you so much as make eyes at a level one agent since you got here.”

Darcy was quiet for a moment. She rested against the wall of the building, considering what she needed to tell him to drop the whole thing entirely, rather than make him push more. She needed to tell him she wouldn't ever be interested in any one ever again.

“In Bucharest.” She started, still carefully choosing words. “There was someone. I never told Jane, and I definitely didn't tell Nat. I knew it was doomed before it started, that the life I chose was not one that would allow me to be with him. But I fell, Rodgers. I fell hard.” She flicked her eyes up to him, he was standing close enough she could feel his heat, but it wasn't the heat she wanted next to her, and she just felt freezing.

“I tried to move past it, but it's going to take some time for me to figure out what to do with this situation. I'm not interested in anyone else.”

“Ok. I won't tell anyone about it. But whenever you're ready, I have someone on deck for you.”

“You're a real stand up, guy, pal.” She told him, laughing. They made their way back to the party just as the fireworks burst across the sky.

November

Darcy was hiding in a supply closet on a lower floor of Stark Tower. She had to be in the city for some meetings, so Tony gave her access to the building.

She was at the edge of a panic attack. Ironically, the least stressful part of her life was work. She was thriving in her position. Natasha was even comfortable enough leaving Darcy in charge to slip off to Russia on some personal business.

This time of year was never good for her. She hated the stress of holidays, hated being from a Chanumas family, even though the Christmas part left years ago. Right before Thanksgiving. Her mom was pressuring her to visit home; with her public and patriotic boyfriend of course.

Her mom was running for judge, Darcy didn't feel like being a character in the race, let alone dragging her friends into it.

Culver had asked her to to do a series of speaking engagements, starting before the semester ended in a few weeks.

She had been coming down the elevator when she felt the anxiety building inside of her. She didn't really want any of the strangers in this building dispatched to help calm her, or to have any of her friends call to check on her.

So she yanked off the Friday cuff, stuffing it into her purse, and tapped the button for the next floor down.

She huddled down into the corner, pulling out her phone, selecting a number she knew she shouldn't be calling now. Ever.

“Where are you? What is happening?” His gravelly voice cut through the fuzz in her head. Despite the promise of death in Bucky's voice, she released a soft noise of relief.

“I'm safe, I promise.” She whispered, reassuring him. “I just needed to hear your voice.”

“You're not ok. What's wrong.” His voice softened, concern replacing threat.

“I'm just stressed out, dealing with too much, trying not to have a panic attack in Stark Tower.”

“And you called the man you had a wild affair with who is on the run from every single faction possible, including the people you live with.”

“No, I called the person I trust, who I know can calm me down, and who I miss so much more than I thought I would. Which is impressive, because I gave myself six months before I engineered a mission to have your tight ass hauled back to me.”

“I almost let myself be sighted a few times just to be hauled back to you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

February

Darcy and Steve's prank war had become insanely out of hand. Wanda threatened to rattle their brains if they incurred collateral damage again, so for February, they contained their mess.

The month started with Darcy stitching her name into his cowl, and across his ass. Steve then leaked photos of Darcy in the common room, complete with face mask, shower cap, and flannel robe.

Darcy then planned an insanely romantic Valentine's date at the fanciest, most pretentious place she could find; in Toronto.

Where Steve publicly gifted her with an extravagant and hideous necklace, and a matching engagement ring.

Darcy of course accepted, with over the top enthusiasm, claiming her excitement to take the virginity of America's sweetheart.

Steve arranged for her to have a “private” appointment at Kleinfeld's, Wanda and Nat agreed to be a part of this one, just so that they could try on fancy dresses. Darcy shuffled out of a dressing room, barely able to walk in the pounds of fabric that made up the skirt of the gown she had selected. Natasha reclined in a chair, her own wild, lilac gown consuming Wanda next to her.

Darcy's phone chirped from her bag. Her personal phone was off, this was a distinct ping that caused her stomach to drop. Nat's head snapped up, and she was already undoing the gown from Darcy as she picked up the device.

“Rumlow. We have to move.” She told the girls.


	14. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is caught up in Avengers vs Avengers, and scrambles to save Bucky.

Darcy stood in the falling rubble. Both her phones were ringing incessantly, but she didn't hear either.

Just this morning, she was in London. She hadn't been able to stay for the funeral, she needed to be in Vienna early to co-ordinate. Steve needed her there, though. He had all but begged her to stay. She had felt like she was betraying him, leaving to facilitate something he was so against, at a time that he needed her.

She was packing up her purse in their hotel suite that morning when he walked out of his room.

“Please, stay, Darce.”

“Steve, I want to. I swear, I do, but I have to go. It's my job.” She held back the tears as she spoke.

“It's not right.”

“No. It's not. But if I'm there, I can fight for amendments. I can re-work it.”

Steve stepped toward her, his hand reaching for hers. She took it and squeezed.

“Just-” She cut off, trying to decide how to say the words. “Don't sign, Steve. Not until I can make the changes. It will be harder to change the more that sign, and they might still hold you to the original agreement if you sign that one.”

“I'm not signing.” Sam had come from his room, holding a small bag.

“Thank you, Sam.” She told him, taking her toiletry bag and stuffing it in her purse. They stood together and watched as Steve left the room again.

“He'll hold it together in front of everyone, but watch him. I've been terrified of him losing Peggy for a long time.”

“I've got his six, Lewis.” He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “I've got yours, too. You're always so focused on our shit, let someone focus on you for a minute.”

“This is my place, Sam. You guys protect the world, I protect you. From your own damn selves more often than not.”

“And you are really good at your job, but when was the last time you thought about anything else?”

“Sam.” She warned. “I have to leave. Don't let him be alone.” She flicked her chin toward where Steve had wandered off. She picked up her bags, gave the boys a parting hug, and took the stairs to the waiting helicopter.

She couldn't feel anything, she was numb. She watched blankly as EMTs rushed by. She had been seen to and triaged already, she was physically fine.

Her head snapped up, the fog shattered as she heard a name being spread.

The Winter Soldier. Bucky Barnes.

She ran.

She saw Nat, on the phone with someone. She looked around. Steve. He was here, he was going after Bucky.

Darcy rushed toward Natasha.

“It wasn't him, Nat. It wasn't Barnes, it's not his M.O.”

“Darcy, how else do you explain it.”

“Romanov. I'm told you have some intel on our guy?”

Sharon Carter approached them. Natasha exchanged information with the CIA agent, instructed Darcy to go home, and stalked off.

“Carter, I know Steve is here. I also know that you can get him the info I have, before you get it to anyone else. Do we have a deal?”

“I can't give your fiance info over my own force.”

“He's not my fiance. He can't know this is from me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It's just a dumb joke with the press. We're just friends. He's real into you, though.”

“Not what I meant, but good to know.”

“It's-complex. I can't explain how I have this info, and he can't know it's me. Just please get it to him. And give him a decent head start before it's passed along.”

She wrote down everything Steve would need to find Bucky first, stuffed it in a folder, and handed it over.

She pulled out her phone, tapping her brother's name. He picked up before the first ring ended.

“I'm a little busy.”

“Steve knows exactly where to find you. He'll be there soon. Natasha's still sitting on her whispers, so I'm betting the other teams won't be far behind. It'll take them a little longer to pinpoint you, but not much.”

“I kinda figured all that already.”

“Don't run, Bucky. Please.” She begged. “Let Steve take you. We can convince him that you had nothing to do with this.”

“If anyone could clear me, Darcy it's you, but I think this is beyond even what you are capable of.”

“If anyone else gets to you, they will kill you.”

“I know. I've accepted it.” Darcy choked back a cry at his words.

“Do you trust me, Bucky?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then let Steve bring you back to me. This is going to be a mess. He's going rogue to get you, and I'm going rogue to be there when he does.”

“Darcy, no.”

“Bucky, you asked me to walk away from you. I couldn't do that. I'm asking you to not walk away from me.”

“I have to go.” She heard a crash. “You gave me everything I never deserved. I love you, Darcy Lewis, never forget that.”

The line went dead as she stopped holding back her sobs.

Natasha found her sitting on the concrete, caked in dust, tear streaks long since covered over again. She felt empty again, staring ahead, waiting to feel her heart die with Bucky.

She distantly heard her friend calling for a medic, her body moved with Nat's direction.

“I was right about Bucharest, I can't believe I let you stay there.”

“What?”

“They found Barnes in Bucharest. Steve and Sam have been arrested with him. Fucking idiots.”

“He was arrested?”

“Yeah, the idiot caused a whole mess in your beloved city, dragged Sam into it, and apparently King T'Challa is also a moron.” Nat thought she meant Steve.

“King T'Challa?”

“Sorry, you're concussed. I shouldn't be dropping this on you. They're being transported to Berlin. We're meeting them there. Maybe you can knock some sense into that shield-wrapped brain.”

“Oh.” Darcy's head was wild. Bucky was alive. How were they holding him?

In Berlin, Darcy managed to get a shower, scrubbing viciously at the caked dirt, re-opening minor injuries sustained in the bombing.

As soon as she changed into fresh clothes that Nat somehow managed to find her, she immediately got on the phones. She made a cursory gesture as she saw Tony walk by, his own phone held to his ear.

When she finally got off the phone with the Romanian Embassy, the flurry of motion was starting to settle.

“Arrogant son of a bitch.” Tony stalked past, muttering to himself. He stopped short when he saw Darcy standing in the door of an office.

“Just so you know, you probably shouldn't let this prank go too far and actually marry that jackass. He's one piece of work.”

“Wait, when did they get here? Why didn't anyone tell me?”

“You were on back to back calls. The last intern that tried to tell you came back crying.”

“I want to see Barnes.”

“Oh, no. Absolutely not. Those tits aren't getting anywhere near that. They're way too important to risk near him.”

“Very funny, Stark. I need to see him.”

Rather than argue, he walked away. She turned to grab her phone to follow him, or find someone to be anything other than useless. Before she could find where she left it, the power shut down.

“What was that?” No one answered her. She knew, in her bones, Bucky was in trouble.

She ran, no direction, just instinct. When she finally made her way out of the maze of offices, she heard fighting. The distinct whir of Tony's repulsor glove. She watched as Bucky fought off everyone. But it wasn't Bucky. She could see it in his eyes, he wasn't in there. He stalked up the stairs, that same fierce focus that he once gave to her, twisted.

Steve came running through the lobby. He stopped, his head swiveling around.

“He took the roof access.” She told him. Steve wasted no time rushing off again.

Darcy fled back downstairs, where she found Carter.

“Where do you stand on this?” Darcy asked the girl.

“I stand on the side of what's right.” She replied, playing her chances.

“Where are their suits?”

“I need your override code.”

“Let's go.”

The women parted ways, Darcy handing over keys and a note.

By the time she found Tony and Nat, they were walking out of a conference with Ross.

“We have thirty-six hours to bring them in, or we just have to pack it in and let someone else handle it.”

“No one else could. Not against all of them.”

“Are you ok? You didn't get hurt?”

“No, I stayed out of the way.”

“Darcy, I know how important he is to you, but you have to put that aside.”

Darcy stared, how did she know?

“Steve might be your best friend,” right, Steve; “but he's a criminal now.

“I know, Natasha.”

“I need to know that you are with us.”

“I just want him back.”

“He'll be imprisoned.”

“I know.”

“Let's go.”

Darcy anxiously bounced her leg, and fiddled with her fingers as they rode to the airport. If they were going anywhere, it would be here. Nat intercepted a message from Clint, she was pretty sure it wasn't a false lead.

As soon as the car pulled in, she flew out the doors, not bothering to wait until it was in park. Nat shouted after her, Darcy gave an excuse of trying to talk them down first, but didn't slow.

They must have bought it, because no one went after her. She pulled out her phone, a message, from an unknown number.

_I got your note. I love you, too. Level 6, section B._

She found it easily, secretly forgiving Steve and Sam for forcing her on morning runs.

She rounded a corner to see Sam and some guy she didn't recognize talking as they pulled on armour.

“Darcy.” Sam said, surprised. A dark head snapped up from behind a car. Darcy's knees nearly gave out, and she released a cry.

Sam moved to support her, holding out his arms. She moved past him, not even noticing his movement. Bucky dropped his tac vest, clearing the car, rushing to her.

He swept her into his arms, lifting her into the air. She jumped with him, half laughing, half crying as she wrapped herself around him, her tears of relief dropping onto his own face as she kissed him desperately.

“I told you not to run.”

“He annoyed me.”

“It doesn't matter. I have you back. I thought you were dead.”

He set her back on her feet, stealing a few more short kisses. She put her arms around his waist, refusing to let go of him as she sheepishly turned back to the others. They were openly staring, all in states of shock.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Sam exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

“Well, that explains it. I knew some random Romanian kid wouldn't be enough to have you so hung up on.” Steve chuckled. “Women always did seem to drown in him.”

“This fucker is the reason I didn't have a chance with her.” Sam called again. Darcy's heart sunk. She had a feeling Sam was who Steve was talking about those months ago. She mouthed 'sorry' at him.

He gave her a soft, crooked smile, and a wave. He didn't begrudge her.

Bucky, however, pulled her a little tighter to him.

“I'm sorry I lied to you, guys. Steve, I didn't even know if it was even really him at first, and then I- he trusted me, and I couldn't tell you.”

“I get it. I really do. But right now, we have other things we need to focus on.”

“Right. They're going to take out the 'copter. But Tony brought the jet, it's in a hangar somewhere. He also brought some secret weapon, he didn't give even Nat details on.”

“Well, we have one of our own.” Clint said, gesturing to the new guy.

“They're coming at you with everything. No holds.”

“Then we'll hit back with everything.” Steve walked over to place a hand on the small space left open on her shoulder. “There's intel you don't know. We'll fill you in, but this is more than Bucky now.”

“Ok. I'm going to head back. They think I'm going to try talking some sense into you. I'll tell them I couldn't find you.”

“I'm going to head the off. We'll split up, Sam, look for that jet.”

The team made a plan, Darcy clung to Bucky the whole time, burying her head in his chest, breathing him in, still convincing herself he wasn't a hallucination.

Steve trotted off, Clint and Wanda headed to the upper levels. Sam walked toward the terminal, stopping a good distance away.

“Don't get killed.”

“I'll do my best. Don't get caught.”

“No promises. I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you, too. I'm coming back to you.”

She stretched to kiss him, her tears falling again. He gently brushed away the tears with his thumb, pulling away from their kiss with reluctance.

“Now go, get out of the way of the fighting.”

She pulled away from him, her body already freezing without him next to her.

He walked away with Sam, forcing himself not to turn back and watch her.

Darcy made her way back to where she had left Nat. There were a few agents roaming, but none of her friends were there. She snagged a headset, just in time to hear Steve explain the five other soldiers. Her stomach fell to the floor, she had to swallow back down the bile that rose in her throat.

Darcy's other ear piece crackled in; Sam found the jet. No one noticed as Darcy reacted to the escalating fight, including when she broke the handle of the chair she was sitting in when T'Challa nearly ripped out Bucky's throat. Wanda had stepped in at exactly the right moment. No one noticed when she remotely opened the quinjet, and started up the engine.

They did notice when she screamed as Rhodey free fell from the sky. She immediately mobilized the nearest emergency response, which she had already called for stand-by.

She stood quietly behind, whispering with Commander Ross, while his agents led her friends into cars.

Clint looked resigned, like he knew this was how it would end all along. Wanda still had fire behind her eyes, but Vision floated along beside her, keeping that fire doused. Sam, however, looked like he was seconds from falling apart.

“Excuse me, Ross.” She cut off, going to Sam. The agents holding him stopped at her approach, but didn't let go of him. He looked up at her when she placed her hand on his arm.

“What did I do, Darcy?” He whispered, his voice cracking over the words.

“You didn't do anything, you ducked. You protected yourself, and if you didn't, you would be dead.” She brushed a streak of dirt on his face.

“You had a set of wings, Rhodey was encased in armour. He's alive. Healing is going to be a rough road, but none of it is on you.”

Sam looked away from her, and she stepped back, letting him be guided into the car.

She tried to get authorization to join the team bringing them into prison, but was repeatedly rejected.

She found her way to a charter plane, finding Nat already in a seat. They didn't speak the entire ride back to the compound.

Darcy went to her room, her steps heavy, her heart heavier. She got into her shower, sat on her bed, realized that she didn't actually wash anything, showered again. She was still sitting on her floor, naked and bare, when Natasha came in.

“You're with Steve, aren't you?”

“Nat, I-”

“I let them go. I held off T'Challa and let them get the jet. I'm rogue now, and you're only going to get yourself in trouble if you stay and try to protect him.”

“What else am I supposed to do? I have to try to clear their names, I have to change the Accords.”

“You can't. There are other things at play here. Come with me, we'll be more effective in the shadows.” Nat went to the closet, pulling out an empty bag. “Get dressed, pack only essentials, we're bugging out in thirty minutes.”

“There's something you should know.” Darcy said, stopping her in the doorway. “I love Bucky Barnes.”

“We all know that. We've seen your notebooks.” She laughed.

“No, Natasha.” Darcy stood. “I am in love with him, and he is in love with me. We don't have time, now, but before you decide you want me coming with you, you need to know that I've been hiding this from you for a while.”

Natasha simply nodded, pointed at the bag, and walked away.

Twenty-two minutes later, Darcy was tossing bags into the back of her Noire, and sliding behind the wheel.

“You know we have to ditch her.” Nat told her, already in the passenger seat.

“I know. There's no way Stark didn't put tracking in her. I just need one last ride.”

“Let's go. We have a lot to work out.”

“My brother is at Fort Drum, no one knows I'm running yet, I can get us a jet.”

“We have a drive ahead of us. Better start explaining Barnes.”


	15. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes on ice in Wakanda. Will they clear his programming? Will Darcy be waiting for him? Will the Black Widow just kill them both?  
> Or will they get steamy?

A tall Dora led Darcy through down the stairs, bringing her to the medical area of the Wakandan labs. She was still gaping at the sparkling tech that seamlessly blended into the traditional atmosphere.

The past week had been the peak of chaos, she was still trying to unravel the entire mess in her head. Wakanda, however, was the biggest curve-ball she had been thrown in the whole mess. Once things calmed enough to start making a plan, Steve had contacted the women. He was taking Bucky to Wakanda. T'Challa had offered their doctors to work out the programming in his head. Darcy had scoffed at first. The poorest nation in the world, how would they be able to do anything.

But she needed to be with him while they did the work, and she had the experience with wrangling scientists, so here she was.

Bucky sat on a medical bed, leaning against the glass wall. He smiled softly at her as she walked over.

“Hey.” She said, suddenly nervous.

“Hey, yourself.” He replied, reaching his remaining hand toward her. “What are you doing here?”

“Someone has to keep an eye on you, make sure that these doctors don't poke too much in there.” She leaned forward to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.

“They gave me some good sedatives. They have to take what's left of the arm out of me.”

“They told me that.” She sat next to him, holding his hand in her lap. “They also said that you want to go back in cryo?”

“Just while they're figuring out the mapping of my head. It's safer that way.”

“I'll be here when you come out of it. I'm not leaving without you. Not again.”

“Darcy, I want to give you something.”

He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket, handing it over.

“Don't say those out loud. Don't show them to anyone. That's my programming sequence. A set of words that will bring the Soldier to the surface. If you are the one that uses them, I will obey your every command, I won't hurt you. But when they think they have me cleared, I want you to use them. If it isn't out, let them kill me.”

“I won't let that happen. We'll put you back under, and try again.”

“Darcy, at a certain point, we have to accept that maybe I can't be fixed.”

“You aren't broken.”

“Tell that to the princess.”

He yawned, his eyes fluttering. He rested his head against her shoulder, letting her hold him while they waited for him to be brought into surgery.

“Darcy. Say them.” Bucky sat in a chair in Shuri's lab. The Dora Milaje fanned out behind him, T'Challa next to Darcy, in his Black Panther suit. The vibranium was already flashing purple from sparring with Okoye before they came to the lab.

Darcy started to speak, but stopped.

“It's ok. If this didn't work, you are in control of me with those words. You can tell me to cut my own throat, and I won't even hesitate.”

“What if I can't control you?”

“Darcy, the words won't work, anyway. We took Hydra out of his head.” Shuri assured her from her place next to Nakia. “He has a long path to healing ahead of him, but he can't be controlled any longer.”

Darcy nodded, stealing herself. She began the sequence of words, pausing and re-grounding herself as Bucky cringed and shrank with every syllable she pronounced. Her tears flowed freely as she met his eyes, he watched her in return, their eyes locked.

“Freight car.” She finished, her Russian accented. They did not break eye contact, though she waited to watch the Bucky fade.

“Buck?” She cried.

“I'm still here, Darce.” He breathed. “It worked.” They heard a cluck behind them.

“Of course it did. I am insulted you doubted me.” Shuri scoffed, moving to unbuckle the restraints.

“Now, we still have work to do. But you may take the broken white boy back to the river with you tonight.”

Darcy beamed at that. She had been expecting to sleep in a chair in the labs while he was observed.

“This one has been hovering over our work since we froze you.” Shuri mock whispered to Bucky as she gave him a supportive arm as he stood.

“I have not.” Darcy muttered, knowing that she had done exactly that.

“She was just worried over her boy. She has her own trauma.” Nakia said softly, nudging Darcy forward. She carefully moved toward him, still hesitant. She had seen the scans and the work they had done in his brain. Would he even still love her?

He took a step toward her, stumbling just a little. She threw out her arms to catch him, though it didn't do anything. He was still a mass of muscle, and she was still half his size.

Her hands tangled in his shirt, and he rested just a little of his weight on her. His face buried into her hair, breathing deeply.

“You smell different.” He observed.

She breathed out a soft laugh, holding tighter to him as she guided him to a bed. She steadfastly refused to let go of him while the doctors took readings and tests. She even had to be convinced to allow him to have an MRI and x-rays.

“I'm here, Darcy. I'm not going anywhere.” He told her, amusement tinting his voice. He had come out of the CT scan, Darcy was already in the room, and next to him.

“I know, but we already lost a year together, and then I spent a week ping-ponging across the world, never knowing if you were even alive at any given moment. Then you came here, and put yourself on ice.”

He smiled sadly at her, reaching to pull her against him. He rested his head against her stomach, humming softly as she ran her hands through his hair.

“I've been here for months, watching as they poked at your brain, and shuffled things around. I had no idea who you would even be when you woke up.”

“I'm sorry I put you through that. But I am fine. There's no fuzziness anymore, I remember everything perfectly. I am all of the versions of me, including the one that is obsessively in love with you.”

“Charmer.” She accused.

“There was also a- uh-” She looked up at where the king stood on the other side of the glass, speaking with the princess. “Situation. The river tribe was incredibly kind to hide me outside the city while everything was happening, but I had no idea what was happening with you. Luckily you were forgotten in the whole mess.”

“You never can stay away from trouble, can you.”

“Excuse me, you have a few more years of experience getting into situations than me.” She playfully tugged a bit of hair. “But, the river tribe let me keep the place I stayed in. It's no cramped Bucharest apartment, but it's a home.”

“I would be so happy with anything you want to call home with me.”

“You're being cheesy. It's making me feel weird.”

“Darcy, you have had months to see that I'm here and I'm safe. For me, it was days ago that we were fighting for our lives. It was yesterday that I got to hold you for just a few moments in front of your friends, and then watched you walk right back into danger.”

“Ugh, come on. Let's get you out of here. They should be nearly done with you.”

Darcy led him out to the main lab, to see what else they needed. She reluctantly left his side as a doctor waved her over, while another tested his reflexes. They handed Darcy a cloth bag of medication, and gave her some cursory instructions of what to watch for over the next few days.

Her phone rang in her pocket, startling her. She had ditched her old phone, and picked up a new one in Egypt before leaving Natasha. She had her own beads to communicate with the Wakandans, and only one person knew where she was. She quickly glanced up at Bucky, seated on a cot.

“Hey, buddy.” Darcy greeted.

“You said today was the day, have they pulled him out, yet?”

“Oh, the weather's fine, I'm doing fine, good to hear from you, too.”

“Small talk later, D. I can't keep track of the time differences, is he out.”

“Yes, Rodgers, we put the chicken in the sink, and he's good. I used the words, he didn't react. He's physically fine, as well.” She could see him sagging in relief, wherever he was.

“We have him back, Steve. Make sure he has you, too.”

“We're doing our best. I'm not dragging him back out to this, though.”

“I would never let you if you tried. He needs to work through a lot.” She waited for Steve to respond, but he was quiet. “Are they still mad at me?” She asked.

“No, neither of them was ever mad to begin with.”

“Oh, I'm pretty sure Nat was furious with me.”

On the ride to Fort Drum, Darcy had explained how she had seen Bucky all those months ago, writing it off as her mind messing with her. Then he showed up in her opera box, and he was so open and vulnerable with her. How she had felt the trust that he had given her, and couldn't bring herself to turn him over. How he had showed up again and kissed her senseless.

“Is that why you were so against me coming to see you?”

“Not really, it played into it, but I really was fine. I was upset that you thought I needed to be watched. He was with me when you called, though. My phone was dead, and I never got up to charge it until Friday warned me. We were in bed. He was the one that did all my packing.”

“I can't believe you lied to me.”

“Technically, I didn't lie. There really is an app for that, and there was a really hot dude. They just weren't the same thing.”

“I taught you too well.”

“He also had me on the kitchen counter when you landed in Bucharest, he was in the building when you told me he was in the city.”

“Fucking fuck. I'm getting rusty,”

“Or he's just better than you. He did teach you, after all.”

“Shut up, I'm processing.”

“I don't regret any of it. He needed someone to trust. I think you know what that's like.”

Natasha just stared ahead.

“No one has ever given me that kind of trust before, Nat. Not even Steve. You knew him as the Soldier, he's not that person.”

“Sometimes-” Nat started, looking over to Darcy. “Sometimes, I could see whoever he was before cracking through. He was so broken in there. He wouldn't come near me when he was like that.”

“Can I ask you something? Girl to girl?”

“Yes, we slept together.”

“Oh, I knew that.” Darcy waved it off, she suspected, but now it was confirmed. She wasn't as jealous as she thought she would be. “Did he do that thing with his finger plates shifting? How good is that?” Nat stared, incredulous.

“No, he never used that arm. He barely did any foreplay.” She laughed darkly. “It was

more just another training exercise than sex. Just naked and with less blood. As far as I know only his handlers ever saw the arm and lived. He kept it covered all the time.”

The women didn't talk the rest of the ride, and barely spoke again before Darcy left for Wakanda.

“She wasn't mad. Her pride was hurt. You successfully hid so much from her, for so long. She was upset that not only did someone best her, it came from someone so close to her.”

“Yeah, pissed as hell.” He just laughed. “And Sam?”

“We have some prideful friends. He had a crush, he backed up when you said you weren't ready. That was more about him and Bucky than you.”

“Are you all staying safe?”

“As safe as we can. Sam has an old Air Force connection that put us up in a safe house somewhere.”

“Alright. Try to call when you can. We all have a long road ahead of us.”

“Bye, Darcy. I miss you.”

“I'll see you soon, Old Man.”

She ended the call, slipping the phone back into her pocket. Bucky stood from the cot, coming over to her.

“I can't wait to see our home.” He said, taking her hand.

“Finally, I will have a few days without any white people in my lab!” Shuri said with a laugh.

“I don't count, I'm Jewish.” Darcy shot back.

“Half. You are half colonizer.” The girls hugged before Shuri shooed them out.

Bucky blinked against the bright sunlight as they left the building, marveling at the city streets. Darcy led him to a vibranium powered tram, taking it to the edge of the city.

“C'mon, it's just over the hill, you will love it.”

Darcy walked slower than she normally did, wrapping herself in the feeling of having him next to her and awake. She felt like she was dreaming.

They crested the hill, and the little hut she had made home appeared.

“There it is. Our humble little home.” She laughed as the village children jumped from the tree and ran over to them, giggling. Many of them spoke rapid-fire Xhosa. Darcy had picked up a few words, but not enough to hold a conversation, or understand the children as they ran in circles, fascinated by Bucky.

“He needs his rest, abancinci. It has been a long day.”

The children calmed, but stayed with the couple up to the door of the hut. Darcy led him inside, leaving him to sit on the bed while she piled food onto a woven plate. He ate quickly, shoveling the food faster than he could chew.

“Well, it's no amandine, but damn, you must be hungry.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled through a mouthful of umvubo. “I'm always starving after thaw.”

“Eat. There's plenty here.”

She sat on the bed with him, pulling her legs underneath of herself while he finished. He got up to place the plate near a pail. He ladled some water into a cup and drank deeply before coming back to the bed.

“I missed you.” He whispered, his hand brushing against her cheek.

“You were frozen.” She replied.

“It's still been a year since I've seen you for more than a few minutes.”

“You chose this.” She thought she had gotten over his choice, but apparently she was still bitter.

“Darcy, it was best for everyone. For you. Who knows what could have been brought out while they were working on this.” He gestured at his head. “I could have hurt you.”

“You gave me the words.” Apparently she was still a little bitter about that, too.

“Those would only work if I wasn't already...compliant. I trusted you with them, because it's already my instinct to protect you. I will already do anything you ask of me.”

“You were willing to die when I told you to come back to me.”

“If it was be killed, or allow Hydra to use me against you, I will choose death every time.”

“You were safe. You were here, with me, surrounded by warriors, and you still chose to leave me alone.”

“I chose to keep you safe while they made me better for you. We knew that it wouldn't take them long, I made that choice thinking of you.” He reached for her again, flinching when she turned away. “You walked away from me for a year, if you remember. I never once held that against you.”

“I didn't have a choice. The entire force of the Avengers and everyone they had influence with would have hunted me, and you with me. We wouldn't have made it far, and then we would be apart for the rest of our lives.”

“And if I stayed awake while they poked, I risked losing myself again, killing you, and then there wouldn't be the rest of our lives to be apart.” He sighed, taking her hand and holding tight when she tried to pull away. “We can argue in circles forever, Darcy. But we're here, together, and my head is clear. Please don't take more time away from us by being angry with me.”

“I can't lose you again, Bucky.”

“So, you're just going to push me away, instead? I'm not going anywhere.”

She sneered at him, but tears were falling slowly. He leaned forward to kiss them away. He lost balance, though and leaned to far, pushing against her face. She braced her hands against his chest, holding him up, but not pushing him away. She turned to kiss him, shuffling forward to allow him to sit up.

“I guess I have to get used to not having the arm.”

“I'm really going to miss that thing.” She didn't say it out loud, wary of his reaction, but she made a note to get back at Stark for ripping it off. For hurting Bucky at all.

“I'll do my best to make up for it.” He promised her, sliding his hand under her shirt.

“Well, I suppose we'll just have to practice a lot. You know, helping you learn to do things without the arm.” She released a whine as he cupped her breast.

“You are so kind to me, making such a sacrifice for my rehabilitation.” He growled, using his leg to pull her closer to him.

“What can I say, I'm just a selfless person.” She swung a leg to straddle his lap. “Do you want to lay down, or lean against the wall?” She asked, thinking of the best way for him to keep his balance.

Rather than reply, he took his hand from her shirt and shifted himself to lay down underneath of her.

“Remember how I said I get starving? I'm still hungry.” He told her, urging her hips forward.

“Gross.” She replied, but compliantly slid her pants down before kneeling above his face.

His hand flew to her hip, gripping tight as he looked up at her face.

“I love you, Darcy.”

“Yeah, say that later when I'm not sitting on your face.”

He stretched up, still looking her in the eyes as he licked a long stripe across her center.

“Fuck.” She cried, her knees going weak. It had been a long time since he had touched her, and that one simple move had her already so close. He snaked his arm to wrap around her back, pulling her down against him. He attacked with fervor, practically feasting on her. She writhed above him, biting into her arm to keep the entire village from hearing her screams. He groaned in harmony with her muffled squeaks and cries. His broad hand splayed out against her thigh, his fingers bruising into the flesh. The wet noises he was making absolutely obscene, but just getting her even hotter.

His tongue slid inside her, licking against her walls, impossibly long. She dropped forward, bracing herself against the wall above the bed. He moved his hand back around, no longer needing to hold her down. From behind, he dragged his fingers through her lips, teasing at her entrance, before sliding his middle finger in. She released a louder cry at that, silently begging that the children were long gone. He let he regain sense before adding his ring finger, slowly pumping them into her as he dragged his teeth against her clit. She pulled a pillow against her mouth as she released a long cry, shivering rapidly above him as she came, falling backward.

“Are you still breathing?” She asked when she remembered how to form words.

“Best I have in a long time.”

“I love you, Bucky.” She whispered, brushing her fingers against his side.

“Yeah, say that later when you didn't just come sitting on my face.”

She playfully slapped at him, though she didn't have much strength behind it.

“Come here. I'm an old man, I need a nap after so much excitement.”

She crawled up to curl into him, nuzzling her head into his chest, throwing an arm around him and holding tight.

“I was starting to think I would never get to hold you again.” She murmured.

“I might never let you go again.” He turned to kiss her, but she was already asleep, he wasn't far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not intend for Darcy to be mad, but she apparently wanted to do her own thing, and absolutely would not do what I wanted her to.   
> Next chapter will be from Bucky's point of view, just for funsies.


	16. Planning a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes Bucky home. To THEIR home.

“O chọrọ izu ike.” Darcy's soft voice broke through the haze of sleep. Bucky quickly ran through his memories. He was in Wakanda, they had deprogrammed him. Darcy was still here, she had stayed in Wakanda with him. Well, with his frozen body. He had given her the words to use when he came out, but he had expected her to go on with her life in the meantime. Maybe give the bird a chance. They said she had spent most of the past few months hovering in the lab, she often would sleep in a chair near his chamber.

After a few rounds of testing, she had led him back to a humble little hut on farmland. She had called it home. Their home. She wanted a home with him. Even after everything that he had done, after he hurt her, after she had yelled at him. She still loved him.

He heard her voice again, not understanding the words. He understood the shooing noises she made, and the urgent rustle of small bodies rushing away.

He was propped up on his elbow when she came back inside.

“You should be sleeping.” She scolded him.

“I've been sleeping for months.”

“That wasn't sleeping.” She was about to continue, but he lifted his arm, reaching out for her.

“Come here. I need to hold you again, make sure you're real.”

“I thought that was my thing?”

“Hurry, I have excellent core strength, but that doesn't mean I want to use it.”

She made a contemplative face, her nostrils flaring. Her eyes flickered to his shoulder. The one that didn't continue into an arm. The wound had healed fully before he even went into cryo; a combination of super-soldier and Wankandan healing.

“I'm still mad, don't use the amputee card on me.” She told him, her tone soft, as she walked over to the bed anyway. She took his hand, and pulled him to a sitting position, putting her own arms around him.

“I heard you talking out there.” He said, his face burrowing into her hair. “I hope your Xhosa is better than your Romanian.”

“That was Igbo, not Xhosa. Both are used fairly commonly, and Igbo is easier for me to learn. And my Romanian is excellent, my accent just isn't great.”

In answer, he merely placed a few light kisses against her neck.

“Stop that.” She moaned. He ceased the kissing, but hummed softly, pushing his face tighter against her.

“I'm sorry, Darcy. I never meant to hurt you.” He whispered.

“I know.” She replied, her body relaxing into his. She brought her hand up into his hair, melting into him.

“You smell different.” He told her again. He had noticed it in the lab, there was still the warm cinnamon and paper scent to her skin, but there was something that wasn't the same. There was less metal and flower, something more earthy.

“I use a different shampoo, and I now live on a farm.”

His only reply was a soft hum.

“Come on, I have to feed the goats, and I want you to meet them.” He lifted an eyebrow, the corner of his lip going up with it. “The kids have all gone home. I threatened to turn you on them if they didn't leave you alone until you were ready.”

“I never thought I would hear Darcy Lewis say she needed to feed goats.”

“A few of them kind of decided that they wanted to live here. I like them, so I take care of them.”

She got up, swung a bag of feed onto her shoulder, and walked to the doorway. He slowly stood from the bed, and trailed after her. Outside, the sun was started to sink, though it still blazed strong.

He watched as Darcy walked to a battered looking trough, and dumped her bag into it. She made some clicking noises, and a whole heard of goats came over the ridge.

“You said a few, Darce. Nineteen is not a few.”

“There are only nineteen? The others must be straggling. They'll come in before dark.”

Bucky huffed in amusement. He briefly imagined what a life with her would have been if they had just been two regular people. He would have come home every night, not knowing if there would be another cat or dog to greet him at the door. Maybe he would pick a stray up on the way home to give her. He would give her everything she ever desired. He hadn't realized how upset she would be over him going on ice. His heart had broken over her pain.

He wanted for her to never feel that hurt again. He wanted her to always be exactly as she was right now. Her face alight, glowing, with happiness. She looked between him and her goats, so excited to show him what she had been doing while he was being healed. One of the animals butted its head against her, and his heart lurched at the soft giggle she released.

He came to her side in a blink, his long strides carrying him with his super speed. She had enough time to look up at him in shock before he crashed his mouth against hers.

She responded with a joyful squeal, and matched his kiss with equal fervor.

“What was that for?” She asked when they broke apart, her eyes shining.

“I can't help myself. You are so damn beautiful.” He placed his hand gently on her hip to steady her as she stretched up to kiss him again. “I don't ever want to stop touching you, ever again.”

“That sounds like a perfect dream. But I'm working with T'Challa's council on their plan to bring Wakanda into the world.” He noticed the quick flare of her nostrils. “We're also working on making amendments to the Sokovia Accords.” She took his hand in hers, leading him back into their home.

“You can't just relax, can you?” He asked her, brushing a hair from her face.

“Neither can you. I saw that look when you saw the goats. You're planning something.”

“I just thought they could use an enclosure. I can build a fence for them to stay in, make a new trough, as well. They're probably eating more splinters than food.”

“Bucky?”

“Darcy.”

“I think we're planning a life together.”

“It's all I've thought of for a year. I didn't exactly make plans for a goat farm in Wakanda, but I did think about holding you every single night, listening to you sleep.”

“Once, I swiped some metal tubing from the labs and snuggled it. I wanted to feel like I had you back, but it was just cold and uncomfortable.”

Bucky could see exactly what she described, and he laughed at the image. He loved the way that her eyes fluttered when he did that. She always reacted to his laugh in a way that made him never want to stop.

“I'm sorry I still can't accommodate your metal fascination.” He chuckled.

“I guess your thighs will just have to do for now.”

He allowed her to walk him backward toward the bed, where he slowly lowered himself to sit. He leaned forward to rest his head against her belly, humming softly into the fabric covering her.

She moved to unravel the twisted layers with one hand as the other tangled into his hair, holding him against her. The garment she wore fell, pooling on the ground. He sat back to admire her.

He had seen her nude many times before, but every single time, it knocked the breath from him. Her body made him lose all sense. When she first allowed him to touch her, he had been so afraid of losing control, of going so wild with lust, that he would unintentionally hurt her. But she kept him in control. She was his anchor, the only one he knew he could trust with the words. He would have obeyed her without hesitation if the soldier had been activated. Would have decimated nations in her name. Because he would still do it while in full control of himself.

She stood in front of him, so still, allowing him to explore her all over again. She had acquired a few new scars, she had slightly more muscle definition, but the map of her curves and dips was exactly as he had memorized it over a year ago. He reached out, tracing over the jagged white line on her hip bone. She had earned that sparing with Natasha, she explained. The dusting of small oblong shapes along her rib cage, from a lab accident when she had visited Jane, and Thor showed up. Two barely visible marks on her forearm were from cooking.

He followed his fingers with his lips on every mark. The same that she had done to him in her cramped bed in Bucharest. His breath caught at the memory. In nearly eighty years, she had been the only one to touch him with kind hands. And kind those hands were; now embedded in his hair, patiently scraping along his scalp in rhythm to his own caresses.

“Will you touch me?” He asked, his voice barely audible. Her eyes flickered to the bulge at his waist, her lips curling into a smirk. “Not just like that, although, yes, please. I miss you touching me like this.” He told her, his own hand still roaming her body, fingers coasting along her collarbone.

She sighed wistfully, helping him out of his own clothing. She paused at his shoulder, her eyes soft, just the tip of her tongue poking through her tightened lips.

“It's alright, Darcy. I trust you.” He told her. He had been so hesitant at first to allow her to see any of him, his arm, his shoulder. He trusted her implicitly, now, he had no reservation when it came to sharing himself with her.

She pushed the fabric back, baring his body to her, as she had to him. He tried to stay still as she sunk onto the bed next to him. Her small fingers exploring the scars that remained. The skin there was now just skin, no metal embedded, no wiring, just puckered and scarred skin. She traced over the familiar scars, the ones that she had spent long hours into the night mapping and kissing. She dragged her fingers over the new scars, the unfamiliar stump that now ended his shoulder. He released a breath of pleasure when she bent over to place kisses against it. He shivered when her hands moved to explore more of his body, ghosting across his abs, along his sides, down his spine.

She reached his hips, fingers catching on the deep jagged scar just below the curve of his hip bone. She splayed her fingers out across his skin, causing him to suck in a breath. He loved the feeling of her hands on his skin. The way he felt when she was with him. He felt completely quiet, and utterly charged at the same time.

He practically choked on the noise that escaped him when she finally wrapped her hand around his cock. He could feel the prideful smile that stretched her mouth against his throat as he threw his head back. She slid down his torso, leaving kisses and nips along his body. He lost all sense as she dragged her tongue down the thin strip of hair at the base of his stomach, then licked a long line from base to tip of his dick.

He could hear his own groaning, as if he were listening from the corner of the room, his hand went to the soft skin of her back, his blunt nails dragging along her spine as she took him in her mouth. He went to lean back on his arm, but flailed backward, forgetting that he didn't have a second arm to support him.

Darcy popped off him, jumping up to check on him.

“Are you alright? Was it too much, what happened?”

“It's ok, Darce. I just lost my balance.” He told her softly, kissing the worry away from her forehead. “But if you keep doing that, I'm going to be out of commission real quick.”

“I'll have to find something else to do then.” She told him, sliding up his torso, hands putting barely a hint of pressure against his chest. He went with her hands, letting her guide him to lay down. She settled above his lap, her hair falling like billowing curtains as she leaned down to kiss him. She lost herself in the kiss, of the feel of him under her once again, the rush of being free to love him, and have everyone know. She was so lost in the joy, she almost jumped when his hand gripped her hip, pulling her closer to him. 

They both swallowed thickly as he rested against her opening. Pausing, she met his eyes, the look conveying everything they felt as she slid down onto him. Whining in blissful pleasure as he filled her. She had missed this, but gods, she didn't realize just how much. The feeling of him inside of her, still, and then moving, their cries and moans in harmony, it was the best thing she had ever felt. She rolled her hips, kissing him fiercely, gasping breaths as they moved.

He put his arm around her, his leg coming up to grip her, and flipped them. He hovered above her, holding himself with one arm. She rested one hand against his stomach, marveling at the tight, solid muscle working to move inside of her. The combination of it all had her feeling a new level of arousal. She came with a shuddering cry, but he didn't let up. Only lowered himself enough to suck on her nipple, switching to the other one when her body arced high off the bed.

She came again, harder, her continued snapping his hips as she rolled through one after another, until tears were falling down her cheeks in ecstasy, and he finally came himself. The growl that ripped from him could have rivaled M'Baku's entire army. His own release was prolonged, his pulsing and heat inside her bringing her to another wave. He slid his arm underneath her, and flipped them again, holding her tight against him. They were both too stunned for speaking as they drifted to sleep together. 

Darcy shuffled around, gathering her clothing, brushing out her hair. She was unaccustomed to having another person around when she was home, even in Bucharest, he rarely stayed around while she was getting ready, and when he did, he was silent, the constant assassin. But she had woken, with the sun like she was used to now. His solid, heavy weight against her. She choked down the panic that rushed through her, processing the previous day as her brain woke.

He was still asleep as she slid from under his arm, she tried to be as silent as she could. He needed rest. His body was completely healed, but he still had to catch up to the physical healing. And although the programming had been removed, there was still a lot of trauma he had to work through.

She had always been the kind of person that crashed around while getting ready. Her mom had called her the morning storm. So tip-toeing around, getting water boiling, dressing silently, was an extreme feat for her.

She gave herself a self-satisfied nod, a little smile spreading, proud of herself for succeeding in not waking Bucky up. The smile faded quick when she heard his soft chuckle.

“Are you kidding me? I was so quiet.” She huffed. The chuckle grew to laughter.

“Darce, I was awake before you even got out of the bed.” He sat up, propping himself against the wall. “They won't let you take a day off to nurse me on my first day out of cryo?”

“Actually, Ross insisted that I stay home for a few days, but a delegation for the European Union is coming tomorrow, and we need to prep.” She looked around, finding her backpack, spilling over with papers. “I have been working on this since the day you went in, as much as I want to do nothing but spend the next week alone and naked with you-” She stopped, releasing a short whine as he pulled aside the light sheet. “I have put too much work into this, and it's too important to take a rest from. Steve and his “faction” have been ghost for too long. I'm getting worried about this darkness in him if it goes much longer.”

“I understand, Darcy. Go, save the world, you're going to do much better at it than any of us ever could.” He stood, one fluid motion, and wrapped his arm around her, placing a soft kiss against her hairline. She took his hand as she stepped away, pulling him toward the door frame.

“I saw your gears cranking yesterday. About half a mile down river, there is a village, most of them speak English, some French, but it's mostly Igbo in the river lands. They can help you get whatever materials and supplies you need. I can't remember if Shuri had a chip put in for you, but my old fob is in the cupboard from before I got mine.” She reached up for another kiss, and stepped outside. “Now, I really do have to go. I love you.”

He leaned against the door frame, watching her as she walked over the hill, until she disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else losing their shit over the teeniest glimpse of Darcy in the Wandavision trailer? And REALLY hoping that she gets to be one of those characters that crosses through all the shows? But also preparing yourself for her to only get maybe five minutes of screen time total, because Marvel is sleeping on one of the best characters and actresses they have?


End file.
